The Most Powerful Thing
by Pukkina
Summary: Lisa moves to a small Connecticut town after Jackson has escaped from jail seeking revenge....little does she know how complicated things will get. Gilmore Girls crossover.
1. Runaway

I need to stop writing so many fanfics. I start them and get overwhelmed, haha...but I couldn't stop from putting this one down as soon as it popped into my head! My favorite tv show and my favorite movie. Enjoy. :)

Lisa tried to let herself move past that night. It hadn't been easy...but she could do it. Jackson had marred her forever, but in a way he'd made her stronger. Physically and emotionally. She didn't jump at the shadows anymore, and she knew she could beat any attackers she might ever get. But she still had a slight fear of men.

She couldn't bear to enter her father's house anymore, knowing that she had once killed a man there, however much it was in self-defense. Not Jackson, he lived to go to jail. Oh no, it was the assassin waiting to slit her father's throat. She killed him. Unfortunately, there wasn't two deaths to hold her responsible for, she'd have loved to have killed Jackson. But she hadn't.

Lisa knew she needed to get away from Miami. She was beginning to feel the city limits closing in on her, she felt unsafe. And that fear was increased when she discovered that Jackson had escaped from jail.

He was angry, and she would peg him as the kind of guy who'd be big on revenge.

So, one night in late June, Lisa logged on to her laptop and looked for a town far, far away...where Jack would never think to find her.

"Rory, sweetie, stop reading."

"No."

"Dork."

Rory sighed and set down her book. "Thanks, Mom. You're nice."

Lorelai smiled. "Ah, well, whatever it takes. Why are you reading that garbage anyway?"

"Okay, Trunchbull," Rory chuckled. "It's not garbage. I need to have it read for class tomorrow."

"I see," Lorelai nodded and rose from the couch, flashing a flirtatious grin at her nineteen-year-old daughter. "Are you staying here tonight or going back to Yale? I have a date."

"With Luke?" Rory beamed, standing up and stretching.

"No, with Kirk," Lorelai said sarcastically. "How many guys do you think I'm sleeping with?"

"Oh, Mom, I saw the way you were looking at Taylor in the square yesterday," Rory giggled. Lorelai swatted her on the arm.

"Taylor, Taylor, wherefore art thou, Taylor?" Lorelai feigned a medieval accent and passionate love.

"But I am staying here," Rory got back on topic. "If that's alright."

"No, I hate you," Lorelai joked. Rory rolled her eyes. Her mother never could be serious.

"Where are you and Luke going tonight?" Rory ignored her mother's jab.

"Well, I'm trying to finagle him into going to the town meeting," Lorelai sighed. "But after that, he's making us something back at the diner and then...then the fun will start." Lorelai winked as she headed upstairs.

"Mom, happy as I am for you guys, I beg you, please don't keep me posted on you guys' sex life," Rory laughed.

"Well, at least its not Kirk."

Lisa frowned at the sign. Stars Hollow, population...

She squinted at the number. Yes, she was definitely seeing it right. Wow, she'd really picked a small town...but that was a good thing, she supposed.

She sighed and hoisted her large duffel bag over her shoulder and dragging her rolling suitcase. She'd brought the mere necessities but figured she could buy more stuff here. For now, she needed to find a hotel to stay at until she could rent or buy a house of her own.

Lisa walked down the street until she came upon a quaint inn, its sign illuminated by the street lamps. The Dragonfly Inn.

She smiled despite her anxiety. It was cute, she'd give it that. Nothing like the Lux, but still...it gave her a sense of warmth.

Her heels clicked on the floorboards of the porch as she opened the door. Time for a first impression and an opportunity to make some friends in this speck of a town.

The man working the front desk was dark-skinned and had a heavy French accent which stood out as he jabbered angrily to the man across from him.

"No, sir, if you wanted zat room, you would have to have booked it tree weeks ago," he snapped. Lisa bit her lip.

"I want that room," the man across from him grumbled.

"Taylor, you live right in ze town," the man argued.

"Michel, give me that room or I will shut down this inn, I mean it," the man threatened. Lisa sighed and intervened.

"Excuse me, sir, but if they don't have the room, they don't have the room," she said politely. The overweight and balding man standing in front of her whirled around.

"This really isn't any of your business," he said shortly, and turned back to speak to Michel. Lisa placed a strong hand on his shoulder.

"Actually it is," she snapped loudly. "Because the longer you stand there being the world's biggest asshole, the longer I have to wait. And the longer I have to wait the crankier I get because I just got off the plane and currently need a room. So why don't you just leave him alone and go harangue some other innocent hotel worker, okay?"

The man, Taylor, looked shocked but backed off, muttering, "This hotel sucks." Lisa felt her stomach dropped as she realized she'd almost had a repeat of when she met Jackson. No, no, no, she told her mind to stop thinking.

"Miss?" the man at the desk said cautiously. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah," Lisa shook her head and walked up to the desk. "Yeah, um, I need a room."

"For how long?" he typed into the computer.

"I'm not sure," she smiled weakly. "Until I can find a house."

He stopped. "You new in Stars Hollow?"

"Uh...yeah," she shrugged. "I'm from..." she paused. Best not to tell everything about herself yet. She didn't know who would be working for Jackson. Paranoid! Stop being so paranoid. "Miami."

"Name?"

"Lisa Reisert."

"I see," he began typing again and then reached behind him for a key. "Here you are, room 15. Enjoy."

"Thanks, I will," she smiled her people-pleaser smile at him and began mounting the stairs.

"Oh, and miss?" Lisa turned.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

Lisa smiled. Maybe this wouldn't be as bad as she thought.


	2. Introducing Everybody

"So...why did Taylor want a room?" Lorelai asked, flustered.

"I don't know. He was just trying to be difficult, I think," Michel grumbled. Sookie darted past them suddenly, holding a tray of hot cookies. She shouted back to them as she entered the lobby.

"No. His house has bugs."

"Bugs?" Lorelai frowned, almost amused. "Like...fleas?"

"No. Roaches," Sookie called back, laughing. "Yes, neat freak Taylor Doose has roaches, believe it or not."

"Wow," Lorelai laughed as Luke entered the inn. He kissed her on the cheek as his arm encircled her waist.

"Hey," she greeted him. "You ready to go?"

He nodded. "Yeah." Then he caught the mischievous look on her face and scowled. "Lorelai, no! We are not going to those waste of time-"

"Please? Do it for me?" Lorelai pouted.

"Why do you like them so much anyway?"

"They're fun," she giggled. Luke sighed.

"If we go, no french fries."

Lorelai gasped and pondered this. "No french fries?"

"Yup. It's Taylor or french fries."

She sighed and punched him on the arm. "Fine. I surrender. The fatty potatoes are calling me."

Luke grinned as they walked hand in hand to the diner. When they arrived he stepped behind the counter and began throwing hamburgers on the grill. Lorelai sat humming and tapping her fingers on the counter as the door opened with the bells chiming. She turned to see a pretty woman with curly auburn hair enter. She looked about her age, and completely exhausted. She smiled at Lorelai.

"Hi," she said shyly, gesturing to the barstool next to Lorelai. "Can I sit here?"

"Sure," Lorelai beamed, then put on a dramatic sad air. "My boyfriend left me to make out with the hamburger patties."

"Lorelai," Luke poked his head out behind the grill warningly. Then he saw the other woman and smiled in greeting. "Hey."

"Hi," she smiled back, then turned back to Lorelai. "Is the food good here? I was staying at this inn a few blocks down but I looked at the menu and saw absolutely no junkfood. The place looked nice but I need my fat calorie fix."

Lorelai smiled in recognition. "Oh, that'd be my inn! The Dragonfly? I own it. Sookie's kind of a health nut at times."

"Oh," the woman blushed. "It's a nice inn, I just-"

"No, no, don't worry," Lorelai laughed, placing a hand on her arm. The woman flinched. Lorelai frowned but kept talking. "I'm a junkfood junkie as well. Luke's is the best place for you, my friend."

"Good," the woman smiled and stuck out a hand. "Lisa Reisert."

"Lorelai Gilmore," Lorelai nodded and shook the woman's tiny hand. "You new around here?"

"Yeah," Lisa sighed. "Fresh off the plane."

"Vacation?"

Lisa looked pain-stricken for a moment, but then shook her head. "I hope so. But it may end up being...being long term."

"Um..." Lorelai tried not to press. But hey, she couldn't help it. She was curious.

The woman chewed her lip, her eyes looking sorrowful. "I'd rather...rather not talk about it."

"Okay," Lorelai shrugged. "As long as you're not on the run from the cops or something."

"Contrary," Lisa pointed out. "I'm on the run from someone who's on the run from the cops."

"Kinky," Lorelai said bubbly.

"Lorelai," Luke said, raising an eyebrow as he stepped out from behind the grill.

"Sorry!" she called back out. Then she leaned in to whisper conspiratorially to Lisa. "He gets excited when I mention kinky."

Lisa laughed but something caught in her throat and it sounded choked. Luke stepped out with two plates and handed one to Lorelai. He slid the other to Lisa.

"Want it?" he offered. Lisa looked down at the hamburger and golden fries. "It was originally for me, but if you're going to order it anyway there's no point of keeping it cold on the counter."

"Thanks," Lisa smiled and began eating. "I'm Lisa Reisert."

"Luke Danes."

Suddenly the door was thrown open and Rory dashed in, cell phone in hand. She was gasping for air.

"Mom," she gasped. "You left your cell at home. Guess who called?"

"No, no, no," Lorelai begged. "No, just tell her...tell Emily I..."

"Lorelai!" Lorelai winced as her mother's voice screeched over the phone. She sheepishly took the phone and spoke meekly.

"Yes."

"I know, Mom."

"I'm sorry, Mom."

"I had a date."

"Rory had homework."

"Yes, of course."

"Okay. See you next week."

She handed the phone back to Rory, stoneyfaced.

"You are going to burn in hell, my precious child," Lorelai growled. Rory shrugged.

"Sorry, but I'd rather you get yelled at than me," Rory beamed innocently. Lorelai narrowed her eyes but then turned to Lisa.

"This is my daughter, Rory," Lorelai said politely. "Well, at least I think she's my daughter. Right now I'm pegging her for the spawn of Satan."

Lisa laughed, looking confused. "I-um-your daughter?"

Lorelai nodded and understood. "Yeah. I'm not old or anything. I had her when I was sixteen."

"Oh, oh," Lisa blushed again. Rory shook her hand.

"How old are you, Rory?" Lisa asked kindly.

"Nineteen," she responded. Lisa nodded as Rory pulled up a chair next to her mother and ordered.

As soon as Lisa finished, she wiped her hands on the napkin, tossed some bills over the counter, and stood.

"Well, I have to go," she smiled at the couple. "But it was nice talking to you."

Luke handed back the money. "Here. First timers eat free."

Lisa blushed. "Oh, no, I couldn't-"

"Take it."

She smiled weakly and repocketed the cash. Lorelai watched her as she made her way back down the street, her navy blue skirt billowing slightly in the light wind.

Lisa smiled as she shut the Inn door behind her. She was beginning to like this place. Everybody was so nice, especially that Lorelai, Rory, and Luke. Rory was nineteen, so Lorelai must be...thirty five? So three years older than herself, she must be. Lisa smiled. She hoped they'd meet again, but in a town as small as this it was very likely. And she planned to eat at that diner a lot, and since Lorelai and Luke were obviously together...that would mean Lorelai would often be there.

Lisa threw her coat on the bed and tiptoed to the window, drawing back the curtains. She sighed as she overlooked the quaint town. A few people still were walking the streets. One caught her eye and her throat emitted a tiny scream.

Tall, with dark brown hair... and a thin build.

She turned quickly away from the window. No, no...it wasn't him, it couldn't be...she turned back. The girl she'd met in the diner, Rory, ran up to the man...or boy...and flung her arms around his neck. Phew. Nope, definitely not Jackson. Rory's boyfriend?"

Lisa moaned and collapsed on the bed. She wanted somebody. But why would anyone want her? She was picky. A perfectionist.

And damaged.


	3. Small Town Paranoia

Jackson always had been...rash. And not referring to an apply twice-daily to affected area kind of rash, either. He acted on his anger. When his temper rose so did his violence and stupidity of his actions.

He shouldn't have gone after her. Well, she should've, but he should have been more careful. He should have kept a sharp eye out for her dad, or at least killed him to begin with. Damn the Reiserts. Damn them all.

After his short hospital tenure he was transported to federal prison. Jackson almost laughed at how easy it had been to get his guys in to help him. They'd only had to kill one guard, actually...it shocked him. Unfortunately they'd had to also murder his cell mate so he wouldn't speak as a witness to the escape.

Once he was cleared of the jail he'd met with the Company. Of course they knew he'd have to go on the run, but they weren't going to fire him. Demote him slightly, but not even really enough to say so. Dock his pay a couple of hundred dollars, that was all, really. He was too far up status-wise to be let go of. His boss had once said he was the best employee the Company had ever had.

Jackson realized something. He could either use his much-accumulated sick time now and seek revenge with Lisa...or he could start work on another job. He chose the latter. He needed the money. Well, not really. He was just a bit greedy.

Hell, maybe they'd cross paths on the way and he could have his fun.

He didn't know exactly how twisted their paths would become.

Jackson looked up at the road sign in disgust after the bus dropped him off. Stars fucking Hollow. The population was about a speck of what Miami's had been. He couldn't believe the Company had placed him here.

He was supposed to be recruiting this time. Some kid...what was his name...Jess...something. He couldn't remember. Another little brat who might be cut out for the job

of an assassin.

"Didn't think he'd be a small-town hick," he grumbled and made his way down the street.

It was dark, the only light coming from inside the shops and houses. Jackson's lip curled in distaste as he realized the quantity of shops devoted to unicorn figurines. It reminded him of a postcard. It made him want to throw up.

Luke's Diner. It looked fairly deserted. A good spot for him to get directions and something to eat. Maybe they'd have nachos...though he doubted it. After that he could find a place to stay. He doubted anyone would recognize him here. They'd be expecting lies. He wouldn't fulfill that.

The door opened with a bell. Another thing that annoyed him. The two women and the man sitting at the front bar turned. He set his bags on the floor.

"This is a diner, right?" he said coolly.

"Well, that would explain the sign out front," one woman said. Jackson started as he looked at her. Lisa? She looked...her facial features were almost the same, her eyes a bit darker, same as her hair. It had to be her. Damn her, trying to disguise herself...

"Lisa," he growled, moving forward.

"Um...no," she laughed, sounding a bit nervous. "Lorelai."

"You'd think you'd make yourself a little less conspicuous with the alliteration and all," he snarled.

"What are you talking about?" the man stood up. Jackson looked him coldly in the eye.

"Who are you?" he snapped.

"Luke Danes. Who the hell are you and should I be beating the crap out of you right now?"

"I'm Jackson Rippner," he answered, and then turned back to "Lorelai". "And this is Lisa."

"No," she said irritably. "I'm Lorelai."

"She is," the other woman, or girl, nodded vigorously. "She's my mom, you narcissist."

"Your...what?" Jackson shook his head, confused.

"Listen, man, what's your problem?" Jackson blinked and took a second look at Lorelai. It wasn't Lisa. He needed to snap out of it.

"I...sorry," he apologized. "I was looking for a friend. You look a bit like her. That's all."

"It's okay," Lorelai beamed. Obviously she wasn't one to hold grudges long.

"I...so this is a diner?"

"Again, as the sign says out front."

"It says Williams Hardware."

"Oh," Rory laughed. "It used to be that."

"I see. Well, are you open?"

"We close in about half an hour," Luke stood up. "Here's a menu."

Jackson scanned it for a moment. "I'll have a Caesar salad, thanks."

Lorelai raised an eyebrow. "Ew. Really?"

"Yes," he said defensively. "What's so wrong with that?"

"It's kind of um..." she gulped. "Healthy."

"And?"

"That's it exactly," Rory joined in. "We are the world's staunchest supporters of unhealthiness."

Jackson eyed their slim figures. "You don't look like it."

"Yeah, well," Lorelai shrugged and chewed her hamburger. "We are also the greatest medical marvels."

Jackson laughed lightly. So far, so good...the more people he could charm the better.

"So I was wondering," he got right down to business. "I need three things."

"Shoot."

"Okay," he began. "One, I need a job. Two, I need a place to stay. And three, I'm looking for someone."

"Okay," Lorelai mimicked. "One, ask Luke for a job. Two, you can stay at my Inn. And three, who are you looking for?"

"I'll do the first two," Jackson answered. "And I'm looking for a guy named Jess Mariano."

Silence. Lorelai glanced quickly at Rory, who stood up rapidly from the table and left the diner. Jackson frowned at her retreating back and turned to Lorelai.

"Um..."

"Listen, asshole," she snarled, her voice low. Jackson shrank back a bit. "Who do you think you are, bringing him up?"

"What are you talking about?"

"He broke her heart," Lorelai explained. "How do you know him?"

"I...I don't," Jackson said quickly. "A friend is looking for him. Not me. Someone I know."

Lorelai paused. "I don't know where he is. Ask Luke. It's his nephew."

Jackson ran a hand through his long hair. This town was so fucked up it was unbelievable.

"So what, is everybody related in one way or another to someone in this town?" he shook his head. Lorelai stood up.

"No. But if you want to see the Inn come now before I kill you," she snapped. Jackson raised an eyebrow and got his food to go. Lorelai shouted a quick goodbye to Luke (who Jackson gathered was her boyfriend) and they left.

Rory seemed to recover as Jackson saw her run up to a boy on the streets. He had about the same hair and build as Jackson did, though much taller. It was sickening how lovey-dovey the two were. He rolled his eyes as Lorelai led him to a quaint bed and breakfast-type building several blocks down.

"This is the Dragonfly," she said cheerfully as they entered. "One room?"

"No, two, the other one is for my imaginary friend," he rolled his eyes. "What the fuck do you think?"

"Sorry," Lorelai snapped. Jackson sighed and lifted his bags as she handed him a key.

"Enjoy, pay large sums of money, and then get the hell out of here," she grumbled as she left him. He raised an eyebrow and found his way to his room.

Room 16. How...cute. He groaned as he tossed his bags to the floor and crawled into bed. Work would have to wait until tomorrow. Trying to be nice was harder than killing people, he noticed. He drifted off to sleep to the sound of a woman sobbing next door.


	4. Job Offers and Mistaken Identities

To my wonderfully charming reviewers:

**emptyvoices-Firstly of all...I am glad you're taking the time to read this even though you don't watch Gilmore Girls. I hope I can explain the plot well enough as we go along...but if you get confused let me know. :) They are indeed staying at the same place. The Dragonfly is somewhat like a B and B, but not entirely.**

**Imshi-Glad you like, and I know Lisa isn't thirty-three. See, I wanted her to be closer in age to Lorelai, who's age definitely can't be altered without changing Rory's, which would change the plot line, so I just tweaked Lisa's. I didn't find it crucial to the storyline.**

**BregoBeauty-Thanks! I love them both too. That's why I wrote it. :) Glad to have another GG/RE fan. I liked the Lorelai/Lisa mixup because in a way they do look similar. Same height, kind of, same skin color, hair length, etc.**

**Seghen-I can't either, but it will probably be several chapters of more confusion until they do. :)**

**Shattereddemon-Glad you like my story. I like it too, haha. I hope you like the next chapters, thanks for you reviews!**

Lisa awoke feeling slightly refreshed. She told herself as she dressed that she needed to stop dwelling on the past. She had no control over what had happened to her before, but she did have power over what would become of herself.

Perhaps she'd stay in Stars Hollow longer than she anticipated. The people were so nice, she could get a decent job here, eventually a nice house...she smiled happily as she pulled on a pair of pink flats to match her long white skirt and pink top. Finally, after pulling her hair into a ponytail and dabbing on some makeup to complete she left her room and skipped down to the lobby.

She wrinkled her nose as she discovered that today's breakfast was...eggs Benedict. Eggs of all sort had entirely lost their appeal after...

Lisa shook the thought from her head. Nope. Don't think about it. Go to Luke's Diner.

So she set off down the long, wide street, pulling her jacket tightly around her shoulders. She broke into a run, her teeth chattering and her toes numbing. Jesus, even a summer morning in Connecticut was cold.

When she finally threw open the door of the crowded diner she began to defrost. She noticed Lorelai, Rory, and a boy talking at a table. There was another chair, but she didn't want to disturb them. She scanned the room for an empty chair and finally sat down at the counter. Luke arrived shortly to take her order.

"Lisa, right?" he said gruffly. Lisa nodded quickly, slightly taken aback. "What'll it be?"

"Umm..." she quickly perused the menu. "Pancakes, thanks." He nodded shortly and ducked into the kitchen.

A second later she heard excited footsteps behind her and felt an arm on her shoulder.

"Hey, Lisa, come sit with us!" Lorelai demanded. Lisa laughed and shot a hesitant glance over the counter.

"Um, will he-" she inquired. Lorelai shrugged.

"Yeah, but don't worry, he'll just blame me," Lorelai beamed. "I'm the vampiress queen, remember? But its okay." She shot a seductive look at Luke's back. "I've got pull."

Lisa giggled and let Lorelai drag her to their table. Rory said a quiet hello and the boy looked at Lorelai.

"Oh, sorry. Dean, this is Lisa Reisert. She's from Miami. Lisa, this is Dean, Rory's hunk of burning love," Lorelai took a bite of her French toast. Lisa smiled, wondering where on Earth Lorelai got those witticisms.

"Mom," Rory muttered, embarrassed as she rightfully should be.

"So, Rory, are you in college?" Lisa changed the subject for Rory's sake.

"Yeah," Rory looked relieved. "Freshman year."

"She's a Yalie," Lorelai interjected, pretending to get misty-eyed, and then began singing. "To Yale, she is true!"

Dean choked on his coffee as Luke stalked over and glared at Lorelai.

"Did you move her?" he growled, as if Lisa were a sort of precious vase.

"Down, Kujo, save that for later," Lorelai said defensively in what Lisa deemed a sexual reference. Luke just scowled again and stormed away.

"So, listen," Lisa chewed her lip nervously and clutched her coffee. "I um...I was kind of looking for a job."

"Oh, ask Luke," Rory piped in cheerfully. "He's always looking for people."

"Well, I don't...have any food-service experience," Lisa said uncomfortably. "But I do, on the other hand, have roughly ten years of hotel service under my belt."

Lorelai got the hint. "Hm...well, unfortunately, we only have one position open and its only free because it's the worst."

"Night shift?" Lorelai nodded.

"I used to work it all the time back at the Lux," Lisa said eagerly. "I'd be happy to take the job!"

"Okay, then," Lorelai agreed, obviously relieved to have found an employee. "Can you start tomorrow?"

Lisa nodded. "Thanks so much. Once I start bringing in some income I can get a house of my own, or at least to rent."

"Oh my God, you'll have to meet Sookie," Lorelai insisted. "She makes the best raspberry-orange muffins in the world. I steal her from Jackson all the time."

Lisa froze. Her heart stopped. "J-Jackson?"

Lorelai shot Rory a perplexed look. "Yeah. Her husband?"

Lisa couldn't breathe. "Jackson...um..."

"Tall guy, kinda chubby, sweet face, grows vegetables?"

Lisa, calm down, she told herself. There are plenty of Jacksons. They aren't all assassins.

"Oh, yeah," Lisa forced a smile. "I'd love to meet him." That she would. Or just prove she wasn't paranoid.

"Come by tonight! We're getting together for dinner at my place." Lisa accepted the invitation and Lorelai began jotting down directions.

Breathe. Just breathe.

Jackson woke late and ate lunch at the Inn. As much as he would love to stay forever in this disgustingly cutsie To Kill A Mockingbird town, he had work to do.

This Luke character could be very helpful. It wasn't that he really needed a job, just getting one would help him blend in with the town, and plus a little extra money wouldn't hurt. Plus, this guy knew about the Mariano kid.

He entered the diner around two o'clock. It wasn't incredibly busy, just a few last luncheoners finishing up. Luke was standing behind the counter counting cash. Jackson waited politely until he finished and then spoke.

"Hey," he said, and scowled as he detected a lasting linger of rasp still left in his voice. Two years, and he still hadn't cleared it. Luke noticed it, too.

"Got a cold?" he said with a detection of a simper in his voice. Jackson shook his head coldly.

"No. Bitch stabbed me with a pen."

"Oh. Lucky you. In the trachea?" Luke winced sympathetically.

Jackson nodded. "Yup."

"Ex-girlfriend?"

Jackson paused. "Something like that."

"Anyone I know?"

Jackson frowned. "Jesus Christ, what's with the survey?"

"Sorry."

Jackson shook his head. "No, don't think you know her." He cleared his throat. "Anyway, I came by to ask you two things."

"Shoot."

"One, I was talking to your...wife...I think she is, or something, and-"

"Girlfriend."

"Ahem. Yes. And anyway, she said you might have a...job opening," he said cautiously. Luke looked Jackson in his crystalline eyes.

"Yeah. Do you have any experience?"

"Yes." No. But he was a fast learner. "And I'm a good people person."

Luke snorted. "Sure you are."

"I am. You'd be a bit cranky too if you recently recovered from a pen wound, a high-heel shoe to the leg, and two gunshot wounds." Shit. He probably shouldn't have said that. But the chance of this small-town hick in a baseball cap knowing who he was slim to none anyway.

"Wow," Luke chuckled. "She got you bad."

Annoyance crept into Jackson's chest but he forced a cold, demeaning smile.

"So, yes or no?"

Luke sighed and thought for a moment. "Sure. I don't do interviews, but I already have one girl, Lane, working. She's in charge, don't bother her. First thing tomorrow, six am."

Jackson nodded. Early, but he'd get over it. "The next thing is, I'm looking for someone and since you seem to be a bit of a guru..."

"Who?"

"Jess Mariano."

Luke froze. Jackson shifted irritably. What was it about this kid that everybody hated? Oh wait. If the Company was looking to recruit him he had to be some twisted bastard anyway.

"Is he in trouble?" Luke's voice was low, angry. Dangerous. They should look into this guy, too. Jackson answered quickly.

"No, no, he's not. I was sent from down south by an organization who are very interested in his merits."

"What merits? He worked at Wal-Mart."

"Regardless. I know little about him other than that he's a good man for the job...and I need to find him."

"What does this company do?"

Jackson paused. "Uh...governmentoverthrowshighprofileassassinationstheusual," he said quickly.

"Excuse me?"

Jackson thought on his feet. "Publishing. We're a publishing company."

"That makes sense. All he ever does is read," Luke sighed. Jackson exhaled. Wow, talk about lucky. He'd made that up off the top of his head. "Well, I don't know what but what I do know you can't tell the Gilmores."

"The..."

"Lorelai and Rory."

"I see. Why not?" Jackson leaned in conspiratorially

"Bad blood. He dated Rory for a while and then broke her heart, so obviously Lorelai hates him, too."

"Oh. Well, you know where he is?"

"Yeah. He's in the next few towns over, Hartford. He's going through a phase where he thinks he's being a "non-conformist" but really he's just acting like the world's greatest asshole."

"Ok. Well, thanks," Jackson stood to leave.

"I'll see you tomorrow, then," Luke reminded him as Jackson nodded a quick goodbye and rapidly left the diner.

Rory sighed and tapped her fingers on the steering wheel as she waited for the red light to turn. It had been a long day, and the night wouldn't likely be any better. Studying, studying, and more studying, followed by just a hint more of studying.

As she finally reached the New Haven city limits she clicked on the radio. Generally crappy music but she needed to hear the weather forecast for tomorrow. Dean asked her to go to the Founders Day Festival and she needed to figure out her outfit.

"...seventy five and sunny. And in news today..." Rory cursed. She'd missed it.

"...continues in search for the assassin who just two years ago collaborated on an attempt to kill Charles Keefe..."

Rory rolled her eyes and pulled the keys from the ignition as she stopped in front of her dorm. Just another news story.

She didn't realize just how much this news story could come to interfere with her life..


	5. Interesting Conclusion

Lorelai sidestepped into her living room in her Elmo-socked feet to the beat of The Clash. She juggled the phone, a bowl of popcorn, and several DVDs in her hands as a knock resonated on the door.

"Ah...ah no," she cried, trying to set down as many items as possible without permanently injuring herself. She ended up tossing all the items down on the couch and was shocked as (most of) the popcorn remained in the bowl. Breathing a sigh of relief, she ran to answer the door.

"Sookie brought fudge!" Sookie cried jubilantly, stepping past Lorelai. Lorelai cheered.

"You're pretty," she thanked her as Jackson rolled his eyes. Lorelai grinned and shut the door behind him. "So...I was going to get booze but I complied with ickle Jackie's wishes and I'm not going to let Sookie drink."

Jackson simpered. "Thank you. Even if I'm still the only one who cares about baby Colgate's welfare."

"You're seriously still naming her Colgate?" Lorelai rolled her eyes as Sookie wobbled to the kitchen. "Jesus, Jackson, no."

"My grandmother's name was Colgate!" he said defensively.

"So was the toothpaste!" she shot back as Sookie shouted from the kitchen.

"Jackson, tell her about the radishes!" Jackson scowled and grumbled.

"The radishes...the radishes came out on a good crop this time," he grumbled. Lorelai beamed and patted his arm.

"Good boy!"

Sookie reentered the living room laden down with boxes of leftover food and junk items. "What are we watching?"

"Well, we aren't starting yet," Lorelai said, craning her neck to look at the door. "We have an extra add-on tonight."

"Really?" Sookie frowned curiously. "Who?"

"Lisa Reisert," Lorelai informed. "She's going to be starting at the Inn, she's from Miami. A total sweetheart."

"Are you sure you should be inviting someone you just met over to your house?" Jackson said worriedly. Lorelai raised an eyebrow.

"Jackson, I promise, if she starts getting dodgy, I'll bust my ninja moves," Lorelai said sarcastically as the doorbell rang.

"Just because she seems okay, Lorelai..."

"Jackson, you haven't met-"

"She could be a-"

Lorelai opened the door to reveal the tiny woman on her doorstep. Jackson raised an eyebrow and turned a horrible shade of crimson. "Oh." And turned on his heel back to the living room.

Lisa was more nervous than she'd ever been in her entire life. She was horrible at making new friends and even around nice people like these she felt unliked. But whatever. She had a right to be paranoid.

"Hey, Leese," Lorelai smiled broadly as she threw open the door. Lisa grinned back and politely handed her the flowers she'd brought. Lorelai took them and Lisa stepped forward.

"Thanks so much for inviting me over," she said nervously.

"No problem," Lorelai shrugged and led Lisa to the sitting room.

"Guys, this is Lisa," Lorelai introduced. "Lisa, this is Sookie, Jackson, and Colgate."

"Ex-excuse me?" Lisa cleared her throat at the second name.

"Oh, yeah, Colgate...Sookie's pregnant..."

Lisa pretended that was the source for her confusion. "Oh, oh yeah...haha."

They sat down on the couch and Lisa started as she realized the huge quantity of food laden on the coffeetable.

"Wow," she said in astonishment. "What did you do, order something from everywhere in town?"

"Yeah, and some from Hartford," Lorelai responded seriously, grabbing a slice of pizza. "Don't be shy, go ahead. Casablanca?"

At first Lisa thought she was referring to some foreign alcoholic beverage when she realized she was talking about the movie. "Oh, yeah, sure." Lorelai started the film and Lisa tried to relax.

She needed to stop being so paranoid about people in general. She knew good and well that these people were in now way whatsoever affiliated with Rippner. He was just a memory. Or a horrible creepy memory who would be washed away with time.

It was just a hard road getting there. Why couldn't she get him out of her head? This was just way too weird for her. Why was he stuck in there like gum? Why was he so annoying? And why, most of all, why did she keep thinking of him in the airport? It was so...

She didn't realize she was crying until Lorelai looked at her.

"Sweetie," she said, concern lining her voice. "Are you okay?"

Lisa forced a smile. "I'm fine."

"Okay, see, that was a bad question," Lorelai frowned. "I mean to say, why are you crying and should I be kicking some guy's ass right now?"

"I don't know," Lisa laughed weakly. "I just...it's kind of a long story."

"I like stories," Lorelai pressed.

Lisa sighed. Tell her. Get it off your chest.

"It started when my grandmother died..."

And so she did.

"Damn these cheap hotel alarm clocks," Jackson cursed as he hastily fumbled with his belt. It was already five after six and he needed to get to work. As...a patty-flipper. Hooray.

He grabbed a jacket and darted outside as it began to rain. Luke was on the phone as he finally flew behind the counter. Luke glanced once at him and kept talking.

"Yeah, I know..." he sighed. "But its our only night, we didn't..." Another long pause and a sigh. "I understand, but..." He sighed again and turned to Jackson. "Hold on." Jackson nodded. "Yeah, Lorelai, just...I'll see you at breakfast, okay? Just go back to sleep or whatever." Luke hung up.

"Girlfriend problems?" Jackson smirked. Luke glared at him.

"Yeah. She's the Good Samaritan of the town and has to take any new girl under her wing. So currently she has this one chick staying over who told her some sob story and now Lorelai insists on spending the entire day with her doing, and I quote "girly things". So our plans for today are completely ruined. She even insists on dragging this girl around to the Founders Day Festival. I could still go, but..."

"Three's a crowd," Jackson filled in promptly. Luke nodded.

"Yeah," and then his face lit up. "Hey, I have an idea!"

"What?" Jackson asked cautiously.

"You could take her out for me! It could even be a double date, whatever. Just so I can see Lorelai. You're about my age, right? Please? It'll be perfect!"

Jackson paused. He wasn't really the blind-date type...actually dating...at all. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Listen, you don't even know if she'll want to go out with me."

"Please," Luke snorted. "With your "ravishing" good looks she'll be all over you." Jackson blinked, shocked.

"Well..."

"Please?" Obviously it was rare for this man to beg. Jackson sighed. What harm could it do?

"Fine. But one thing."

"Yeah?"

"Is she blonde?"

"I don't know," Luke frowned and got back on the phone.

"Hey, Lorelai, Luke again," he said, and then paused, scowling. "How hard would it have been just to pick the phone up as soon as it rang instead of throwing a pillow at it and causing it to fall over so you had to get out of bed to pick it up?" Jackson laughed. "Okay, so...my friend here...yeah the one you met in the diner, remember...yeah, well, he'll take her out! Your friend...yeah...on a date, yeah...he just wants to know if she's blonde..." He cupped a hand over the receiver. "No," he mouthed to Jackson. "Is that a good thing?" Jackson nodded. "Yeah. He'll go. Okay, see you at noon. Okay, Lorelai. Bye."

"Thanks so much, buddy," Luke shook his head gratefully. Jackson nodded.

"No problem. But you do realize that means I won't be working this afternoon?"

Luke nodded and waved it off. "Yup. Not in the diner, anyway."

Jackson cringed and hoped Luke wasn't serious.


	6. Blind Date, Part One

Lisa stared cautiously at Lorelai and shook her head. "No, I haven't dated in years. I really don't think that I should go."

Lorelai rolled her eyes and tossed her a warm Pop-Tart. "Aw, come on, Lisa. Dating's not that hard. It's fun, and if you don't like whatever guy Luke met than you don't have to talk to him again."

"But that's the thing! I don't know him! He could be a total sleaze."

"And? He could also be the man of your dreams."

"But what if he's not?"

Lorelai laughed and took her shoulders. "You remind me way too much of my daughter. Life will go on, Lisa. It will be fine. Just relax a little, okay?"

Lisa sighed. She still wasn't sure. "Lorelai, ever since...ever since all that shit happened, for the past six years...I've been living in...a shadow of my fear. I can't trust anyone...because whenever I do I get hurt. The one exception to that rule so far has been you, and in six years that's not the greatest track record."

Lorelai smiled softly. "Yeah, me, and Rory, and Sookie, and Jackson, and Luke. All of us."

"Yeah, you're all good people. But what about this new guy? You don't know anything about him."

"Nor do you."

"Yeah, but..."

"Lisa, two hours," Lorelai laughed. "Just ease up for two hours, okay? It will be fine."

Lisa sighed. "I don't have anything to wear on a date."

Lorelai grinned and ran upstairs, but not before she said mischievously, "Now that I can help."

Lisa emerged from Lorelai's room around five to twelve feeling absolutely amazing. Lorelai had loaned her a beautiful blue sundress, the outfit complete with jewelry and baby blue heels. She helped her apply light makeup and pinned her hair in the back with a butterfly clip. Lisa had been amazed, laughing at Lorelai's huge room.

"You have so many clothes," she shook her head. Lorelai grinned.

"They're the only thing I'm good at," she agreed.

Lorelai emerged behind her, looking radiant as always. Her dark hair was clipped to the back of her head and was accented by her red sundress. She tossed Lisa a light jacket and grabbed one of her own. Lisa looked at her and smiled.

"I think I'm ready," she admitted shyly. "Thanks."

"It's no problem, sweetie," Lorelai smiled. "You feel like one of my closest friends even though I've known you for such a short time."

"Same with you," Lisa informed her. "Which for me is really saying something."

"I understand," Lorelai nodded. "Thanks again for...talking to me last night. I know it helps when you do...although it can be unbearably hard."

"Yeah," Lisa smiled and put on a cheerful face. "Well, shall we? I'm ready to face my George Clooney."

"Just hope that, honey," Lorelai laughed as they left the house.

"So where are we going?" Lisa asked excitedly.

"Well, Luke wanted to go to lunch at Al's Pancake World before we go to the festival," Lorelai admitted. "Is that alright?"

"It's fine, but...we're having pancakes for lunch?" Lisa frowned.

"No, we're having seafood," Lorelai corrected. Lisa stopped in her tracks.

"I thought you said we-"

"It's a long story, just know this: we are eating seafood at Al's Pancake World. Okay?" Lisa rolled her eyes and laughed as they entered the misnamed restaurant and found their table under the Danes reservation . Luke turned around, and Lorelai smiled. Lisa froze.

It wasn't George Clooney, and it wasn't a total sleaze. But it was, by no means, the man of her dreams.

Jackson Rippner, assassin extraordinaire, was seated next to Luke.


	7. Blind Date, Part Two

"Jackson," Lisa's voice fell to a choked whisper. Jackson's eyes took her in, and she did the only thing she could think of. She ran.

Lorelai caught up to her in the street. "Leese, honey, what's wrong?" as she took her arm.

Lisa yanked it away. "Don't call me that. You know what's wrong."

"Um, no, I don't actually, would you mind-"

"Jackson, Lorelai. That's Jackson fucking Rippner in there."

"Who?"

"Me."

The girls both turned. Jackson sidled to Lisa and placed a hand on her shoulder. Lisa jerked away and she closely caught the amused smile creeping in on the corners of his mouth.,

"Lorelai, isn't it?" he nodded politely. "Sorry about that. Lisa and I used to date. Tell you what, go ahead on in with Luke and order. We'll take a walk and chat up old times."

"Like hell," Lisa snorted. "He's not an ex! He's a crim-"

"Lisa, don't make a scene," Jackson sighed. Lorelai bit her lip and searched their faces, but finally turned and walked back into the restaurant. Lisa, seeing her only opportunity, bolted down the street. Jackson grumbled and ran after her, tackling her on the grass in the square. She let out a screech as he rolled on top of her and pinned down her arms, grinning triumphantly.

"Get off me, Jack," Lisa screamed. "Why are you here?"

"I can't talk and move at the same time," he laughed mockingly. "If I get off, do you promise not to run?"

"Don't see what's in it for me to talk to you," Lisa snarled. Jackson frowned.

"I thought you wanted me to get off you."

"I do, but I don't want to talk to you!" she cried.

"But we already have one discussion point," he pointed out. "Your question. So this little arrangement greatly benefits you."

"Get the hell off me, Jack," Lisa ordered.

"Why? Is it getting you hot?" he questioned. Lisa glared at him and shoved him in the chest.

"No, you just weigh about fifty pounds more than me!"

He raised an eyebrow and pulled himself to his feet. Lisa rose irritably next to him as they drew stares.

"Nice job, Jack, get the whole town thinking I'm affiliated with you."

"Not that you mind," he smiled mysteriously and she scowled again.

"So why are you here?" she asked as they began walking. Jackson frowned and began scratching at his suit.

"Damn. Grass stain," he complained. Lisa grabbed his shirt and pulled him towards her. Their faces were an inch apart.

"Answer me," she snarled. His eyes widened as he pulled himself away and straightened his clothing.

"Wow, Leese. When did you get so aggressive?"

"When you threw me down my stairs," she replied irritably. "Answer my damn question."

"Okay, okay," he said defensively, holding up his hands. "I'm here for a job."

"Yeah," Lisa snorted. "A job."

"And you can remain out of it provided that you don't call the cops," he said seriously. Lisa laughed coldly.

"Yeah, Jack, I'm going to let you go free," she said sarcastically. Jackson sighed, ran a hand through his hair, and then grabbed Lisa's arm.

"Hey!" she protested as he pulled her to an alley between two shops. He slammed her against the brick wall and she struggled.

"Shut up for a minute," he ordered loudly. "I have to tell you, I have a guy at your dad's if you inform anyone who I am."

Lisa was so shocked she stopped wrestling him. "I don't believe you," she finally whispered menacingly. Jackson raised an eyebrow.

"Care to test if I'm bluffing, Lisa?" he offered. "The minute I noticed you were here-"

"Wait," she interrupted. "You knew I was here?"

"I'm not stalking you," he sighed. "Anyway, as soon as I saw you I called my guy. I mean it. If the cops are informed, or anyone, for that matter, your dad dies. The informant dies, and you'll probably die too. That's if I'm feeling merciful."

Lisa began crying, hot, angry tears. "I should have killed you when I had the chance."

"I could kill you now," he counterthreatened. Lisa fell silent, her face looking flat as she blinked, and then fainted.

Jackson groaned irritably and lifted her in his arms. He never should've agreed to this date. Despite the grandioso bluff he'd just pulled he was completely shocked. And annoyed. Lisa was a hell of a lot more annoying than a blonde.


	8. Demands

Lorelai sighed and dejectedly flopped into the booth next to Luke.

"Nice job with the matchmaking, Mr. Parent Trap," she grumbled. He slid an arm over her shoulders and frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"They're exes," Lorelai said exasperatedly. "Lisa and...what's his face..Jack?"

"Son," Luke corrected. "Jackson."

"He's kinda scary looking," Lorelai admitted. "How do you know him again?"

"Just hired him at the diner."

"Did you bother to do a background check? He just moved here. For all we knew he could be a serial killer or something."

"What about Lisa?" Luke countered defensively. "You do a check on her, there?"

"No-wait," Lorelai frowned. "How did you know I hired Lisa?"

"Sookie told me," Luke answered smugly.

"God, you're like my mother," Lorelai said in a horrified realization. Luke just laughed.

"But anyway, Luke, I know her pretty well by know," Lorelai pointed out. "I hung out with her nearly all day yesterday. She's a sweetheart who just needs an escape from the sucky stuff in life."

"Like?" Luke asked sympathetically.

"She's just had a tough time lately," Lorelai shrugged. "Got...raped...four years ago, and then, two years later, once she found herself liking a man, he ended up trying to kill her and her father. Don't ask," Lorelai insisted as Luke opened his mouth. He shrugged in confusion and sipped his water.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lisa awoke in Jackson's arms. She let out a shriek and pushed him in the chest, which caused her to tumble back to the hard pavement of the alley.

"You weren't out long," he noted with a smile. Lisa brushed the dirt off her aching body and glared wildly at him.

"Yeah, that's what you were looking for," she accused. "To get me half-unconscious so I'd be in a state to do something I'd later regret."

"Geez, Leese, give me some credit," Jackson shook his head. "Anyone ever tell you that you'd make a great lawyer?"

"Whatever," she began to stalk away.

"Ah, ah, ah," he grabbed her arm. "Hold on. Time to set a few ground rules."

"I'm not a pet for you to boss around!"

"No, you're not, but my associate is, and remember," he tapped his pocket where his phone was. Lisa fell into an angry silence. "Okay, first of all, we've gotten back together," he said pointedly.

"What!" Lisa shrieked. No way in hell would she agree to PDA, however fake it was, with Jackson Rippner.

"Second of all, you're not to hang out with any of these Stars Hollow people if I'm not around," he informed her. "As long as you behave on your own, I won't be forced to make you stay with me 24/7. I promise, as soon as my job is done, I'll leave you alone for good."

"Fine," Lisa grumbled, not looking at him.

"Now," he took her hand cheerfully. She fought the strong urge to vomit. "Let's go have some lunch, shall we, darling?"


	9. Refusal

Lisa said nothing, her cheeks red with anger as Jackson led, or rather, dragged, her to Al's Pancake House.

"Be a good girl and I'll buy your lunch," Jackson said patronizingly. Lisa glared at him as he opened the door.

"Say that again and I'll punch your face in."

"Now, Leese, people are watching," Jackson scolded.

"Oh, excuse me," she plastered a grin on her face. "I'll punch your fucking face in."

"That's my girl," Jackson grinned as they walked to Lorelai and Luke's table. Lisa would have shot back in with another biting comment but she had no time.

"Hey," Lorelai greeted, pocketing her phone. "My daughter and her boyfriend are coming in a few minutes. We can triple-date!"

"Great," Jackson beamed, and Lisa saw he was back in managerial-I'm-pulling-something-over-your-eyes mode. Lisa scowled and looked down at the menu.

"So its really a small world, huh?" Luke chuckled amiably. "I mean, both you guys ending up here, together, after all these years."

"Actually," Lisa corrected, it wasn't all that long ago.

The waiter arrived to take their orders just as Rory and Dean arrived.

"Hey," she said breathlessly. "We just got back from Lane's."

"How's Mrs. Mao Te Zung?" Lorelai asked nonchalantly, fiddling with the sugar packets.

"Mrs. Kim is fine," Rory said firmly. "She just made a huge sale so she made us some rice cakes." Dean looked likely to vomit soon.

"So...what are you saying, you want me to buy your lunch?" Lorelai frowned. Rory grinned and hugged her mother's arm.

"I like you," she begged.

"Brownnoser," Lorelai rolled her eyes and looked at Jackson. "So what are you doing in Stars Hollow? You look like kind of a city boy."

"I am," he nodded. "Miami. I'm working on a job, actually. I had a little mishap a while back and got demoted. Now I'm on the recruit."

Luke shot him a warning glance as the food arrived. Jackson smirked and Lisa kicked him under the table. She really didn't know what they were nervous about, but kicking Jackson was fun.

Jackson winced and glared at her but said nothing.

"So, Lisa," Luke ignored Jackson's anger. "I hear you're going to be working at the Dragonfly."

"Yeah, I am," she beamed.

"You are?" Jackson raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, diner boy, I am, get over it," she snapped.

"Lisa, are you sure you want to get started on a job when you'll be leaving so soon afterwards?" Jackson pressed pointedly.

"Excuse me?" Lisa asked irritably.

He sighed. "We'll discuss this later."

"Yes, sir," Lorelai popped in, throwing a fake salute. Jackson scowled but as laughter erupted around the table he stopped and cracked a smile.

The food arrived shortly, as Lorelai was finishing her sculpture. Lisa frowned at the array of Splenda packets.

"You like?" she said proudly. "It's the Eiffel Tower."

"You have a true talent," Lisa laughed. "Have you ever been there?"

"Yes, me and Rory went...last summer, I think it was, and it was amazing," Lorelai said excitedly.

"Mom touched the Pope!" Rory added.

"The Pope?" Lisa asked impressively. "Wow."

"Well, I touched his car," Lorelai admitted cheerfully. "But still."

Lisa laughed along for the rest of the meal as Lorelai, Luke, Rory, and Dean made cheerful conversation with her and Jackson. Yet the whole time she was nervous. What was Jackson trying to insinuate with the job thing? She hoped he didn't have yet another plan to dominate her life.

Once the plates were cleared, Luke suggested they go back to his diner to have coffee and desert, grumbling that Al's prices were, "astronomical sky-high." They all agreed, Lorelai chipping in that Luke's pie was, "the best this side of anywhere."

Jackson pulled Lisa's chair out for her, and while she was furious with him, she had to admit it was a nice gesture. She ignored the "aww, isn't it cute" looks Luke and Lorelai were exchanging and waited for Luke to bring the coffee and magical pie.

"Well, we're off," Rory yawned and stretched as Dean stood next to her. "Dean's going to drive me back to the dorms for the night."

"You're not going to the festival?" Lorelai asked with a hint of disappointed.

"No, I'm swamped with homework," Rory said sadly. "And Dean has to work, so I don't feel like going by myself."

"I'd go with you," Lorelai persisted.

"Yeah, but you're going with Luke," Rory smiled. "It's fine. You'll have Lisa and Jackson to hang out with, plus Sookie...and the other Jackson...and baby Davie. Plus there's always-"

"I get it, Mary Poppins," Lorelai grumbled. "See you. When are you coming back?"

"Um...next weekend?" Rory offered. "I'll be done with finals then."

"Fine," Lorelai sighed theatrically. "Bye, toots."

"Bye!" The bell clanged as they left.

"Be right back, I have to go tell my boyfriend about my treacherous daughter," Lorelai said, cackling demonically as she slipped behind the counter.

"Tell me what you wanted to discuss, Jackson," Lisa insisted as Lorelai began chattering.

"I don't want you working," he sighed, running a hand through his long brown hair.

"I really don't think you get to decide this," she snapped. "It's my life."

"Right now, Leese, it's not," he argued. "It's a life that I get to control or your dad dies. I can't have you fucking up this job for me."

"I'm not going to," she whined. "What am I supposed to do, just wait back at my room for you to take me off my leash like a good dog?"

"Sure, if you want," he smirked. Lisa frowned, and then, comprehending, smacked him on the arm.

"That wasn't supposed to be dirty!" she cried. "Jesus Christ, Jackson, stop being such a control freak!"

"Because I don't want you telling everyone about the Organization, that means I'm a control freak?" he asked quietly.

"Yes, it does!" she snarled. "Why can't you just trust me? I'm supposed to be your girlfriend right now, don't relationships require trust?"

"It's nothing real, Lisa," he assured her.

"If its not real, then why do you get to control me?"

"Because I have the only key to your father's life," he whispered angrily. "So here's the deal: no working. You stay wherever you plan to stay, and I'll be keeping an eye on you. You screw up once, Leese, I mean it, ONCE, and your father gets a nice warm greeting by my guy. Not only that, but you will cease to live by yourself. Understand?"

"I hope you die," Lisa choked out.

"Aw, well," he shrugged. Lisa glared at him and pushed away from the table, running from the diner with tears burning in her eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lorelai shimmied over to Luke seductively.

"Hey," she winked.

He sighed and relaxed into a smile. "Hi."

"So...Rory isn't coming," she complained, leaning over the counter as she watched Lisa and Jackson talking.

"That's too bad," Luke shrugged. "What about those two, they coming?"

"I don't know," Lorelai frowned. "I hope so. They're sweet, aren't they?"

"I guess," Luke scowled. "Something about this Jackson though...seems a little shady."

Lorelai raised an eyebrow. "Uh-huh? Luke, geez...little paranoid. God, I mean...you hired him."

"I know," Luke admitted. "But look at him. Something seems weird. Look at Lisa's face."

Lorelai moaned and rolled over to look at Lisa.

"...no working..."

Lisa's eyes were brimming with wide tears. A few seconds later Lisa abruptly stood from the table and ran from the door. Lorelai jumped to Luke.

"I got Lisa."

"I got Jackson."


	10. Brawls Among Many

"Lisa!" Lorelai called after her friend as Lisa rounded the corner of the diner. Lisa looked back once but kept running.

"Leese!" she shouted again. Finally she slowed to a jog, panting. "Leese, I realize you're Wonder Woman here but I'm in really bad shape so...please..."

Lisa finally slowed down but kept walking. Lorelai caught up with her.

"I have to go," Lisa said frantically. "I have to get out, get away..."

"Go where?" Lorelai inquired, worriedly peering into Lisa's troubled face. "Sweetie, what's wrong?"

"Jackson is going to..." Lisa began to admit, but shook her head. "No. I can't tell you. Just leave me be, please, Lorelai. Just leave me alone. If you know what's good for you, you will."

Lorelai's stomach knotted with worry. "Lisa, please-"

"It was nice meeting you," Lisa finished, beginning to run away. "But I have to get away."

Lorelai looked after her retreating back and frowned. Finally, head spinning, she began striding back to the diner.

"Jackson," she growled, throwing open the door. Luke looked up from where he was sitting with Jackson and frowned.

"Lorelai, what-"

"Jackson, what the hell did you say to her?" Lorelai screeched. Jackson scowled.

"Excuse me?"

"She's leaving, now, because of something you-"

"What did you say?" he stood suddenly.

"I want to know what in God's name you said to the poor girl to-"

"I'll be right back," and then he was gone, in two long steps leaving the restaurant.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I need the room of Lisa Reisert," Jackson snapped at the concierge.

"I am sorry, but zat is strictly confidential," the dark-skinned man said pompously.

"I need to talk to her, I'm her boyfriend," he snarled.

"I am sorry, but zat is strictly confidential," he replied again.

"Fuck this," Jackson yelled and ran upstairs to find her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lisa hastily threw clothing into a suitcase, not bothering to fold properly. She needed to get away, get back to Miami. She'd called her father, to tell him to get away.

Jackson's plans had several large holes in it, she'd realized that much. And for now...she had just discovered them and that she could use them to her advantage. The domination over the job issue had been the breaking point for her.

Finally she zipped the blue fabric shut and flung her bags over her shoulder, snatching her purse as she left the room.

As she opened the door she experienced severe de ja vu.

"I was wondering," Jackson sneered, pushing her back inside the room.

Before she could scream the door was shut and locked behind her.

"Whatcha doin, Leese?" he mocked coyly. "Thinking about running away?"

"Jackson," Lisa scrambled to the other end of the room. Jackson followed and quickly had her up against the wall. She emitted a tiny yelp before he covered her mouth.

"Oh, what's wrong?" he crooned. "Baby got scared so she decided to run away from her problems?"

Lisa's eyes brimmed with tears.

"Well, guess what, Leese? I am your problem. And like it or not, you can't run from me. I'll find you. I'll always find you."

"You know you almost got me found out. And just so you know, that's not a good thing. If I get found out, your father dies. Does that make sense to you? Huh?"

Lisa forced a small nod.

"Good. I hope you know that by sobbing to that bitch all you've got yourself is a new living arrangement."

Lisa paled. "Excuse me?"

"I hope you're not afraid of close physical contact, since there's one bed. Oh wait," he feigned a sudden realization. "You are, aren't you? After that terrible parking lot incident. Shame, really." He clicked his tongue sadly.

"I thought you felt something," Lisa whispered as her stomach sank. "On the plane, when I told you, I thought...I thought I saw something in you. I thought you..."

"Felt sorry for you?" Jackson snorted. "I was only remorseful that his face was the one that sent tremors up your spine, that he was the one who turned you into what you are. That's all I feel, Leese. Not pity. Jealousy."

Lisa looked away, her face full of fresh tears.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked quietly. "Why don't you just leave me alone?"

"You know, I wanted revenge at first, after jail," Jackson admitted. "But then I realized it was petty and pointless, so I forgot about it. But then I got this job, this..shitty ass job. Or so I thought. Yet it wasn't really, you know why?" Lisa didn't answer, so Jackson trucked on. "Because it brought me to you. And by bringing me to you it gave me the chance for revenge I didn't think I'd get. So really, this is a blessing in disguise, don't you think?"

"You know what I think?" Lisa counteracted. "I think you're scared. I think you're scared of failure, and honestly, Jack, I think you're scared of me. Intimidated. Because I was the only person, the only one who ever made you fail. That's why you're threatening me like this."

"Thanks for your Gandhi-like views, Leese," Jackson sneered. "But you should know, I think you're wrong."

"Do you, Jack? Well guess what," Lisa snapped. "I don't care. I know what's in front of my face, and its pretty clear to me what's going on."

"What's that, Lisa?" he pressed. "Care to enlighten me?"

"You like me," she said softly. "You always have. I could see it, on the plane, at my house, when you were on the floor."

"What are you saying?" he said again in frustration.

"I think maybe you came back for more than what you're giving in to," she whispered. Jackson didn't move or speak for a moment.

"You're right," he admitted quietly, and leaned in to kiss her. She anticipated it and quickly kneed him in the groin, running past him as he doubled over. She made sure to snatch his phone this time.

"I may be right, but I sure as hell don't feel that way for you," she cried as she ran from the room.

The lobby was busy with tourists as Lisa ran through. The french concierge wouldn't help. She needed Lorelai, and Luke.

Lisa saw Jackson running behind her as she rounded the corner of the diner, his face red with fury, his shirt loose. She broke into a quicker frenzied dash as she threw open the door.

"Help me!" she screamed. It was a good thing the restaurant was deserted or what had happened next may have started a panic. Jackson stormed in and flung an arm around Lisa's neck, pulling her back against the glass as his hands moved to her throat, stopping airflow.

"Lisa, what the fuck do you think you're doing?" he snarled. Her face turned white and she kicked out against him. Luke and Lorelai ran over from behind the counter.

As Luke's fist collided with Jackson's head Lisa regained air. Lorelai screamed and grabbed Lisa's arm as the two grappled on the floor.

"Luke, get off-"

"Jackson, get off-"

Finally Jackson ended it all with what he pulled from his pocket. A gun. Luke backed slowly away, taking Lorelai's arm.

"Jackson," he breathed, blood streaming from his nose. "Put that away. Please."

"Give me the phone, Lisa," Jackson demanded. "Give me the phone or I'll shoot both of them."

"Jackson, please, just leave us alone," Lisa cried. "They don't deserve this."

"You do," he corrected. "Give it to me. Now."

Lisa surrendered and tossed him the phone. He repocketed it quickly.

"Here's how we're going to do this," he said coolly. "I'm going to finish my business in this town, and you three aren't going to say a thing. Lisa, feel free to tell them what you want, but it will remain among you three. I'll be gone by tonight. If any of you, ANY OF YOU, alert the police, I swear to Jesus I'll blow your brains out. Do you understand?"

None of them said anything.

"DO YOU?"

Lisa nodded slowly first. "Yes," she replied begrudgingly. Lorelai and Luke also painfully nodded.

"Good." He put the gun back inside his suit jacket and left the restaurant.

"I'll go get some ice...for...that," Lorelai said quickly, running behind the counter. Lisa and Luke sat at a table in silence.

"Lisa," Luke said a few moments later. "I think its time you tell me...EXACTLY...what's going on."


	11. Explanations

"The whole flight?" Luke repeated, shaking his head in disbelief. "Wow."

"Trust me, it doesn't end there," Lisa groaned. "Anyway, he was sentenced to jail but he wasn't there for long. He got out and I just...my fight or flight kicked in and guess which one I chose?"

Luke smiled grimly. "And you found this place. Speaking of which, how did you stumble across Stars Hollow?"

"My grandmother's...lover...has a kid here," Lisa shrugged.

Luke's ears perked up interestedly as Lorelai set three slices of pie on the table. "Really? Who is her 'lover'?"

"His name's Duke," Lisa answered, then added with remorse, "Well, not anymore. She passed away a while back. I believe his kid's name was...Kirk...something or other..."

"Oh my god!" Luke laughed hysterically. "You're related to Kirk!"

"No, actually," Lisa r3eplied defensively. "They never married, just...fornicated."

Lorelai laughed as she added three mugs of coffee to the cornucopia. Lisa sipped it as Luke flipped the diner sign to CLOSED.

"Anyway, back to the story," Lisa requested as Luke resumed his seat.

"Oh, yeah. I came here to hide out but all I succeeded in doing, really, was giving my problem to you guys as well. I really screwed up this time. I should have just stayed in Miami, let him find me, have his fun, and kill me." Lisa shuddered and looked away. Lorelai took her hand warmly.

"Sweetie, I'm glad you came," Lorelai assured her firmly. "You don't deserve to handle this alone." She patted Lisa's palm comfortingly. Luke nodded reassuringly.

"I don't deserve to have friends as good as you," Lisa corrected. "You barely know me, yet you've taken me in like a sister. It means so much to me, especially now...when it seems like the world is closing in on me."

"Its no problem," Lorelai assured her again. Lisa almost laughed at the irony, because of course it was a problem.

"Jackson is so dangerous though," Lisa said urgently. "He'll stop at nothing to get his way."

"What exactly does he do?" Luke questioned. "You know, for work? I mean, he asked me for a job, but now I'm pretty sure that was for a cover."

"Government overthrows, flashy high-profile assassinations," Lisa quoted flatly. "But he says now he's on recruit."

"Assassin recruit?" Luke said in puzzlement. Then his face went white. "Jess."

"What?" Lorelai snapped.

"He was looking for Jess. He's recruiting my nephew."

"And by the way Jack works I doubt he'll take no for an answer," Lisa said with frustration. "Whether by means of threats, blackmail, or bribery."

"What should we do?" Lorelai pressed.

"There's nothing we can do," Luke answered. "Jackson's proved that he can't be stopped, and Jess won't do what I say even if he has a choice. We don't have the best of relationships," he added to Lisa.

"Nor do we," Lorelai sighed. "He dated my daughter and broke her heart. Jess is trouble with a capital T."

"Rory," Luke cried suddenly. "He's still head over heels for her! Maybe she can..."

"No," Lisa interrupted sadly. "This has to stay among us three or you two will be killed. And my dad," she added quietly.

"So that's out," Lorelai shrugged and furrowed her brow in thought. "What else is there to do?"

"Nothing," Luke surrendered. "Absolutely nothing. Just lay low, let this asshole finish his job, and watch him leave. We just have to make sure he doesn't hurt you, us, or anyone else other than himself."

"I told myself I wouldn't let this happen again," Lisa said angrily. "I wouldn't let him slide through my fingers again. Now here he goes."

"I'd rather your pride be hurt than you, Leese," Lorelai said seriously. "He'll die eventually. Everyone does."

Lisa looked at her. "You can't die if you don't have a soul." There was a few moments silence before Lisa spoke again.

"He tried to kiss me," she softly said. "Back at the hotel."

Lorelai licked her lips uncomfortably. "Um...why?"

"I don't know," Lisa shrugged as Luke rose to clear the table. "Because he know s he can and there's nothing I can do about it." Her phone rang suddenly, so she pulled it from her purse and walked to the other side of the room for better reception.

"Lisa Reisert."

"Gossiping about me, Leese?"


	12. Business Meetings and Lighthearted Airs

"Jackson," Lisa snapped.. "Proving that you're spying on me doesn't scare me anymore. In all honesty, I think its getting a little obsessive."

Jackson sighed. "Whatever. Just quit with the highschool badmouthing. Its getting old pretty quick."

"Well, since they're the only two I have his Majesty's permission to speak to," Lisa said pointedly. "Why don't you just quit watching me and go finish your goddamn recruit so I don't have to put up with this anymore?"

"Just wanted to remind you to behave," Jackson replied sweetly.

"How are you watching me anyway?" Lisa grumbled, peering out the diner windows. "I don't see you out there."

"A magician never reveals his secrets. Talk to you later, Leese." Click. Lisa scowled and replaced the phone in her purse.

"I'm going back to the inn," she sighed. Lorelai stretched.

"I will, too, but I have a few errands to do first," Lorelai frowned. "You probably don't want to tag along, do you..."

"I'll walk Lisa back," Luke offered. "She really shouldn't walk through the woods alone. Lorelai, you should be fine, if you stay downtown, in the crowds."

"Yeah, okay, that works," Lorelai nodded. She gave Lisa a quick hug before darting from the diner.

Lisa and Luke began walking to the Dragonfly, in silence at first.

"How'd you meet Lorelai?" Lisa asked conversationally.

"Oh, I've known her since Rory was a baby," Luke admitted. "Didn't really like her at first. But then we developed a friendship, a really strong one, and now...well, we...are a lot more than friends." She noticed a mischievous glint in his eye that he was obviously trying to conceal.

"You guys are so great together," Lisa agreed. "Lorelai's a sweetheart, isn't she? Did you ever think about...you know..."

"Marriage?" Luke offered, and shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe."

Lisa fell quiet as they walked up the path to the inn.

"Well, thanks for the company," Lisa smiled.

"Yeah," he answered, then stepped closer. "Be careful, okay? I don't think Jackson will try anything this late in his job, but you never know..."

"Yeah," Lisa nodded. "Thanks. Watch out for Lorelai, too, okay?"

"Honestly," Luke laughed uncomfortably. "I think Lorelai can defend herself better than I ever could."

"I see," Lisa giggled and opened the door. "See you, Luke."

"Bye, Leese."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jackson mounted the rickety steps and cautiously rang the apartment door. Several moments later a boy with messed-up black hair answered.

"What?" he grumbled cordially.

"My name's Jackson Rippner," Jackson replied coolly. "May I come inside?" He did not wait for an answer before roughly pushing inside. The boy shut the door behind them and eyed Jackson's suit irritably.

"Listen, if you're from the bank, I'm not going to pay it ba-"

"I'm not a banker," Jackson snapped, and then sighed. "Are you Jess Mariano?"

"Yeah," Jess surrendered, confusion lining his face.

"I work for an Organization called Blackened Fortress in Miami," Jackson explained. "I'm here to recruit you."

"Recruit me?" Jess cried angrily. "Recruit me for what? Did Luke put you up to this? I don't need a job. The one I have is fine. Great."

"I see," Jackson eyed the Walmart smock hanging on the back of a chair with mild amusement. "No, Luke did not recommend you. I have the files of all men aged 18-25 living in the United States and you're one of the top contenders for the job."

"What exactly is this job?"

Jackson pulled out his briefcase and set two photos on the table. One of Abraham Lincoln, and the last of Charles Keefe.

"I don't get it," Jess sighed. "Just a bunch of dead politicians. You in politics, or something?"

"No," Jackson snapped irritably. "Use your head. How did all these men die?"

"They were...assassinated," Jess frowned. "So is this the CIA, or something?"

"We run a high profile government overthrow, assassination company," Jackson explained. "We operate on stealth, cunning, and secrecy. Its been around for a long, long time. I myself have worked there for over ten years. Manager, even, for the last three. Got demoted, though, to search out little shits like you."

"So you kill people?" Jess concluded loudly, shaking his head. "No. I don't want to. I don't even know why I was considered for the job."

Jackson sighed and pulled out a file, reading aloud. "346 fights since the fifth grade, all of which you came out on top, and two hundred of which you used secrecy weaponry. No permanent emotional attachments, diligence in work ethics. While grades were poor in school you seem to have the proper amount of cunning and common sense to make it."

"I still don't want it," Jess replied shortly.

"May I ask why? It pays good. Over six figures a job."

Jess looked slightly more interested but still protested. "I don't want to kill people."

"Provided that you don't fuck up, you won't have to," Jackson assured him. "You'll be working with innocent accomplices, tricking and bullying them into doing what needs to be done. Like me. You only have to get your hands dirty when they try to get cute." Jackson growled and subconsciously rubbed the scar on his neck.

"Did you ever mess up?" Jess asked curiously. Jackson glared at him.

"I let my emotions get the better of me," he snapped. "So, what do you say?"

"I still say no. The thing about the attachments is a lie. You see...I'm...I'm in love."

"Ah," Jackson sneered and threw a photo at him. "Rory Gilmore? Guess what, Jess? She doesn't care about you. She's in love with that Dean kid. Get over it."

"Yes, she does," Jess snapped. "She just needs time."

'Time won't bring her to you, I know from experience," Jackson rolled his eyes. "You need to be assertive, dominating. Like me. Well, like I will be."

"Excuse me?"

"Long story," Jackson shrugged. "But if you come...you can bring the girl with you."

"Rory wouldn't come with me."

"Not willingly, she wouldn't. But there are always...other ways."

"I don't want to hurt her."

"You won't have to."

"Do you really think I'm that desperate?"

"Yes."

Jess sighed and thought. "Fine. When?"


	13. Introducing Mr Max Medena

Lisa was curled up under the covers in her room when the phone rang. She jumped, startled, then quickly answered it.

"Hey, Liiiiisa," Lorelai greeted cheerfully.

"Hi," Lisa breathed a sigh of relief. "What's up?"

"Currently, you," Lorelai said mysteriously. "I'm in the lobby. Under your room. Get it?"

Lisa forced a laugh. "You're pun-ny. Anyway..."

"So I was just seeing if you wanted to come with me and Luke to the Founder's Day Festival tonight. It's fun! Food, games, people...oh, god, you haven't lived until you've had Miss Patty's Founder's Day punch!"

"I don't know," Lisa replied uncertainly. "I don't want to be a third wheel..."

"Well, see, that's where I have great news," Lorelai said excitedly. "I was in the pharmacy after I left you and I ran into my ex-boyfriend...well...fiancee, but whatever... named Max Medena. Long story short, he's also coming tonight, since his brother's getting married tomorrow in Star's Hollow. The rehearsal was this afternoon in town, and he lives out in Stanford."

"I'm lost," Lisa shook her head.

"So anyway, he needs a date to the nuptials tomorrow," Lorelai said quickly. "Very last minute thing. He considered asking me as a friend, he said, but since I'm with Luke it was deemed a bit inappropriate. So I told him about you...and he would love to meet you tonight, at the festival."

"Lorelai, no," Lisa refused. "You saw how the blind date thing worked out last time."

"But Max is so sweet," Lorelai whined. "Smart, funny...and cute. If it doesn't work out, I promise you can go back to the inn for the night."

Lisa sighed. "It doesn't seem right, behaving like normal when Jackson's right there, breathing down my neck."

"Well, there's nothing you can do about Jackson being in town, but he won't be at the festival," Lorelai shrugged. "Anyway, why not have fun while you let him stalk you?"

Lisa groaned.

"Fine. I'll meet you in the lobby in two hours."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lisa chewed her lips and adjusted her lilac blouse in front of the mirror. She really, really did not want to go out tonight. This was really only for the sake of Lorelai and this Max jerk, whoever he was.

She didn't expect anything to come out of it. Just a bit of conversation, that's all. She'd escort him to his brother's wedding at best, but it wasn't like they would exchange numbers after, or anything.

Finally, pulling some white heels on to coordinate with her lilac outfit, Lisa grabbed her purse and left the room. She made sure to lock the door securely behind her. No nighttime visits from Jackson, she'd make sure of that.

Lorelai was clinging to Luke's arm in the lobby. At first, Lisa saw no other man, and felt her heart sinking. She didn't know why, it wasn't like she wanted to go out. But still, it was like being stood up...

Then the man in front of the bookcase turned and smiled at her, and her heart gave out all together.

He had a thick shock of dark hair, a charming smile, and big brown eyes. Lisa gave him a weak smile back as he strolled up to Lorelai and Luke, whispered something in Lorelai's ear, and then smiled at Lisa again when Lorelai answered him.

"Hi, I'm Max Medena," he strode to Lisa and stuck out his hand awkwardly. She shook it, feeling rather tipsy.

"L-lisa Reisert," she responded.

"Pleasure," he said politely. Lisa shook her head to clear her thoughts.

_Don't get attached. You saw what happened last time you got attached to a charming man you just met._

Max let Luke and Lorelai lead the way to the courtyard, and walked behind them with Lisa next to him. She felt oddly uncomfortable, but wasn't surprised. The last two times she'd been close to a man, one had been unwillingly and the other had been when she was held hostage on the plane. Cheery.

"So..um...you from around here?" Max asked conversationally. Lisa shook her head.

"Nope. Miami. I moved here...I actually moved here yesterday," Lisa laughed.

"Wow! Yesterday?" Max laughed along with her and shook his head. "For all I know you could be a serial killer or something, and here I am on a date with you! Or wait..you could be...stalking me," he shot her a suspicious look and Lisa froze.

"_You're not...stalking me...are you?" _

"I...I..."

"Whoah, calm down," Max lightly took her arm and felt the tremors darting up it. "I was kidding."

"I know..." she said, clapping a hand to her dizzy forehead. Lorelai turned and frowned.

"Leese? What's wrong?"

"I just..."

"_You alright?"_

"_If I say no are you going to ask me if I'm sure?"_

"_No, no, that's your dad's department."_

Max peered anxiously into Lisa's face. "Lisa? What's wrong?"

But Lisa didn't see Max. She saw Jackson. She pushed him away from her.

"No! Get away from me, Jackson!"

"Lisa, calm down!" Lorelai cried, trying to take her arm.

"Stay away from me! I'm not going to make the fucking call!" Lisa erupted in tears and tried to run away from the three worried adults but Lorelai and Luke succeeded in catching her. Luke held her tightly still while Lorelai rubbed soothing circles on her back.

"Lisa, sh...honey, its okay..."


	14. Sweet, Fireproof Man

"Leese, sweetie, are you okay?" Lorelai murmured, gently patting her forehead with a dampened cloth. Lisa groaned and pulled herself to a sitting position on Lorelai's bed.

"I'm fine, now," Lisa sighed. "I don't know what came over me."

"I think you had a minor psychotic breakdown, that's all," Max said, entering the room laden with a glass of water and some aspirin. "Something I said, I'm afraid, must have spurred it."

Lisa looked at him abashedly. "Are you a doctor?"

He shook his head. "No, English teacher. That's how I met Lorelai."

Lisa was shocked. "You taught Lorelai?" He laughed.

"No. I taught Rory. How old do you think I am, anyway?" Lorelai laughed simultaneously.

"I'm sorry," Lisa replied absently, shaking her head. Max set a gentle hand on her arm.

"I don't know you all that well," he admitted. "But you seem to be having some problems. Perhaps you should see a doctor?"

"My problems aren't health related," Lisa said bitterly. "Nope, they're completely flesh and blood and go by the name of 'Jackson'." She stopped. She'd already said too much.

"Jackson?" Max frowned. "Jackson. Sookie's Jackson?"

"No," Lorelai interjected hurriedly as Luke entered. "Max, this is-I really can't tell you anything else. We've already said too much."

"Just one thing," he persisted. "Is this something that could get any of us, myself included, dead or in serious trouble?"

Luke, Lisa, and Lorelai all exchanged glances.

"Only if we tell you," Lisa finally said. Max sighed. "Maybe you just...shouldn't...affiliate with us anymore. That seems best."

"Thanks," Max scowled. Lorelai jumped in.

"No, Max, she's right. I mean, what she means is, we all like you and having you around. But we don't want you to get hurt, too."

"I'm not leaving," he replied shortly. "I think I should stay here in case something happens...whatever happens...that's going to happen...to you. Besides, my flight isn't booked until the day after tomorrow."

Lisa felt guilty. "When its clear, I promise...I'll tell you."

He nodded and shrugged. "Lorelai usually doesn't keep secrets, so...I guess I'll trust her this one time." She shot him a small smile. "But seriously...are you okay?" he pressed Lisa.

"Really, I'm not insane," she laughed. "I just had several traumatic experiences a while back and I haven't quite recovered." Yeah, one of which was still living in town.

"What time is it?" she asked, suddenly aware of the lack of sunlight outside. Luke glanced at his watch.

"Ten-thirty."

"Wow! I was out awhile, huh?"

"Yeah, it was weird. You were fighting against Luke and me, as we tried to get you inside, or at least sitting down. And then your cries got less and less and you just collapsed against me. It scared us a lot, you know, Leese."

"I'm so sorry. I feel like I ruined the whole night."

"It's not your fault," Lorelai replied kindly.

"No, it's that fucking son of a bitch basta-"

"Luke," Lorelai patted his shoulder. "Not gonna help, sweets."

"Sorry."

Lisa sighed. "Is the festival over?"

"'Fraid so, yup. At nine."

Lisa grumbled. "I feel so..."

"Leese, listen, you come first," Lorelai encouraged. Lisa fed her a small smile.

"I'm sorry I wasn't exactly Miss Dream Date tonight," she told Max apologetically.

"Its no problem," he assured her, then looked uncomfortable. "Youcanstillcometotheweddingtomorrowifyouwant," he added quickly. Lisa looked shocked.

"Youdon'thaveto," he added next. "I mean, I-"

"No, I want to, I'm just surprised after the Emily Rose I pulled on you," Lisa blinked. Max looked into her eyes and had Lorelai and Luke not been there it would have been the perfect romantic moment.

"Is it your fault you had a bad past? I think not. And I'd like to get to know you more, Lisa."

"Well, okay," she smiled.

"I can pick you up at noon?"

"Of course."


	15. Crazy Little Thing

"I have nothing presentable to wear!" Lisa cried frantically through the phone. Lorelai held it a length away from her ear and raised an eyebrow.

"Calm down, Leese," she laughed. "I'm downstairs. I'll come help you, just hold on one second."

"Ok, ok, ok," Lisa hung up the phone and stood, chewing her lip in frustration and staring at the bed covered with clothes until Lorelai jogged to her door and stood by her side.

"I think...this one," she plucked a baby blue sundress from the bed and held it out to Lisa. Lisa stared uncertainly at it.

"Are you sure?" she pressed cautiously. "It's a little too frilly, don't you think?"

"Blue is Max's favorite color."

"Okay!" Lisa snatched the garment and ran to the bathroom to change. Lorelai laughed and began rehanging Lisa's clothes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Max strolled amiably up to the front desk and tapped it lightly with his fingernail. Michel whirled around.

"Hey," Max greeted as the French concierge scowled. "I'm looking for a Ms. Lisa Reisert?"

"No can do," Michel replied pompously, clacking with a deafening volume on the keyboard.

"Um..." Max sighed and ran a hand through his long dark hair. "She's several inches shorter than me, brunette, Caucasian? She's from Miami?"

"I know not who you speak of," Michel replied stiffly.

"Listen, just-"

"Hey, Max." Lorelai beamed at him as she entered the lobby with Lisa. Max sighed in relief and walked over, whispering in Lorelai's ear.

"You need a new concierge."

Lorelai laughed quietly as Lisa looked shyly up at Max, her white fingers nervously clutching her purse.

"Hey, Lisa," he greeted. She smiled bashfully.

"Hi," she fiddled with her earring.

"You ready?" he beamed at her, lightly taking her arm. She nodded and followed him from the Inn.

"Thanks again," she said as they stepped into the bright sunshine.

"Oh, I wouldn't dream of taking anyone but you," he informed her.

"You don't even know me!" But she said it lightly, as a joke.

"Oh, but I want to. Anyway, I should thank you. Otherwise I'd be going alone. Can you imagine how bad that would make me look? But now, I'm taking a nicer, prettier, more intelligent girl than the bimbo my brother's marrying. Sorry, I shouldn't call her that." He grinned embarrassedly. Lisa smiled at the plethora of compliments.

"Well...thank you," she repeated, for a lack of better words.

"So, you manage hotel chains, am I correct?" he asked conversationally as they rounded a corner.

"Yes," she flushed.

"What's so bad about that?" he uncovered her tone and her embarrassment.

"Well, its just that you're this huge hot-shot English teacher, you know, I feel a bit intimidated," Lisa teased, brushing a stray strand of hair back from her eyes.

"Well I suspect that anything you attempt to do you're miraculous at," he told her sincerely. Lisa smiled to herself. She liked how this man spoke to her. He was nice, and he made her feel beautiful without making her feel like he only wanted her for her body, like every other boyfriend she'd ever had.

"Thank you," she suddenly realized something. The only other man she'd meant that was this charming...

"What's wrong, beautiful Lisa?"

"Nothing," she sighed, chewing her lip. "It's just that the last time I met a guy as sweet as you, his ulterior motive was to kill me."

"I'm sorry. Is that part of..."

"What I can't tell you?" Lisa nodded. "Unfortunately so."

Max found her a seat and ran to the altar to be with his brother as Lisa looked on. She smiled. What a sweet, beautiful man.


	16. Kiss Me

The wedding was long, and the sun was hot on Lisa's head, causing tiny beads of sweat to prickle on her scalp. She felt slightly awkward with a stranger's elbow right next to hers. Plus, before the ceremony even began, she was bombarded with questions, the most difficult to answer being which part of the bridal party she was related to. Her answer?

"Um...neither. The groom...I guess. I'm his brother's date." Which made her look like a slut.

Finally the ceremony was over, and Lisa rose as Max jogged over.

"Hey," he gently tugged her elbow and she followed him across the street, where they were having an outdoor reception.

Once they'd found a chair to lay their jackets on, Max led Lisa to his brother as the sun began to set.

"Hey, Max, this Lisa?" his brother Ben asked as he swung an arm around his new wife's waist.

"The one and only," Max beamed, making Lisa wonder how much he'd told Ben. Lisa smiled and politely shook his hand.

"This is my wife, Charielle," Ben gazed adoringly at the petite blonde girl next to him. She smiled toothily back and then turned to stare at Lisa.

"So, what do you do for a living, Charielle?" Lisa asked nicely.

"I'm a secretary, actually," she snapped. Lisa stepped back half an inch.

"Oh, well..." she smiled weakly. "That's nice."

"Don't say its too feminine," Charielle said nervously. "It's not too feminine!"

"I never will again," Lisa turned to Max.

"You want to go get some food?" he asked loudly. She nodded vigorously.

"We'll see you around, Ben," Max laughed and led Lisa to the table piled high with various types of food. Max grabbed two plates and held one out to Lisa.

"Want me to fix your plate?"

"Thanks, Max, but I'm not five."

"Sorry," he grinned in embarrassment. Lisa smiled back at him and filled her plate.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lorelai pulled Luke's baseball cap from his head and hid it behind her back.

"Give it back, Lorelai!" he laughed, snatching out at it. She dodged it away.

"No, no," she waggled a finger. "You need to do it first."

The phone kept ringing. "You're going to miss your call if you don't pick up the phone first, you know."

"No. It'll leave a message. But I'm not giving you back your ONE BASEBALL CAP if you don't pick it up."

"Why do you want me to?"

"You're closer."

"No, you are."

"Well, if you go by distance, than yes, I am. But I would have to walk all the way around the coffee table, and around the couch."

Luke sighed and picked up the phone. "Hello? Oh, hey, Rory." He held the phone out to Lorelai. "Your offspring calling." Lorelai snatched it up and stuck her tongue out at her boyfriend.

"Hey, sweets," Lorelai greeted as Luke threw a pillow at her.

"Mom," Rory's voice was choked. Lorelai sat up straighter.

"Hon, what's wrong?"

"I just broke up with Dean."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they finished their feast, Max shyly asked Lisa for a dance. She surrendered to the slow music and stood. He took her hand.

"So I have to tell you," he said quietly. "This has been one of the best nights I've ever had."

Lisa smiled slightly. "Well, I have to tell you, this has been one of the best nights I've ever had as well."

"How long do you think you'll be in town?"

"I could ask you the same question," she laughed quietly. "I'm not sure. Probably a while. I think I like it here."

"Who doesn't?" he asked rhetorically. "I mean, sure, it takes a while to get past the twelve porcelain unicorn shops and the Hello Kitty stamps, but other than that its pretty cool."

"Agreed," she nodded. "Anyway, how long will you be here?"

"I have a flight out tomorrow," he answered, hanging his head. "I wish I didn't. I..."

"You what?" Lisa pushed playfully. He laughed a little.

"I don't want to leave you."

"I don't want you to leave me," Lisa smiled shyly.

"Lisa," he said as they swayed slowly to the gentle music.

"Yeah?"

"Can I kiss you?" he whispered. Lisa paused, surprised, thinking, then nodded.

"Yes."

And so they did.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ah, Rory, I'm sorry," Lorelai was crushed. Luke frowned but she waved him away. "What can I do?"

"Can I drive down?" Rory said, her voice thick with tears. "I need to see you."

"Of course you can," Lorelai replied sincerely. "You want to have a wallow party, junkfood fest or something? I can kick Luke out."

"No, Mom, Luke can stay," Rory argued. "I don't want to mess up your evening. And I'll hold off on the food. I just want to sleep in a familiar place."

"Okay, sweetie," Lorelai replied. "Drive safe." She hung up.

"Rory broke up with Dean," she sighed. "Or Dean broke up with Rory. Something like that. Anyway she's going to come sleep over tonight."

"Do you want me to go?" Luke stood and gathered his coat.

"You don't have to, but I should warn you that I'm going to have to run over to the inn."

"Aren't you working tonight anyway?"

"I was supposed to, but I want to be here for Rory," Lorelai replied sympathetically. "I'll call Lisa and see if she wants to try her hand at managing for the night." Lorelai quickly snatched up the phone and dialed Lisa's cell number.

"Lisa Reisert," she sounded distracted.

"Hey, Leese, its Lorelai."

"Oh, hi, Lorelai," Lorelai heard a muffled sound, then in the background, "Max, its Lorelai."

"So I kind of have a favor to ask you."

"Shoot."

"Can you work night tonight?"

Lisa paused. Max tugged on her arm as another song started. "I...I guess."

"I'm sorry," Lorelai apologized, feeling guilty. The girl finally started to have fun, and Lorelai had to go and ruin it. "It's just that Rory is having a mini-crisis, and I really need to be here for her."

"No, no, I understand," Lisa replied kindly. "It's no problem. The party's almost done anyway. What time?"

"Is eight okay?"

"Sounds great. See you then!" Click.


	17. Doomsday

No sooner had Lisa hung up with Lorelai than her phone rang again. She sighed, and Max grinned.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "It's probably Lorelai again."

"No problem," he assured her. "Go ahead."

"Hi, Lorelai," Lisa greeted. "What's up?"

"Not much, Leese," Jackson mocked her. Lisa's stomach fell out. It hit her then. She hadn't even thought of the consequences of what would happen if Jackson saw her with Max. "How's the new boyfriend?"

"He's great, actually," she replied stiffly. "Wondering who the hell is calling me, but otherwise doing pretty smoothly."

"Tell him that its his worst nightmare," Jackson said smoothly. "Tell him to stay away from what's rightfully mine."

"I'm not yours, Jackson," Lisa replied angrily. Max took her arm and stared at her with worry. "Leave me alone. Are you done with your stupid recruit yet?"

"As a matter of fact, I am," he informed her. "Just getting ready to leave. Wanted to check up on you before I did so."

"Well, I didn't tell anyone except who you said I could," Lisa snapped. "So lay off me."

"Fine," he growled. "I'll see you later."

"I thought you were leaving."

"I am."

"Then what-" Click. Lisa rolled her eyes, and turned to Max.

"Um...is that the thing I couldn't know about?"

"Yes," Lisa nodded. "Ready to hear the story?"

"Of course," he said eagerly.

"Well, it started when my grandmother died..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rory sat on the couch across from her mother and cried softly into a tissue, her head in Lorelai's lap.

"Sweetie, what happened?"

"He just said...he said that I was too into school and everything else, and not enough into our relationship..." Rory sobbed. "How could I not be? I tried telling him, tried telling him how much I loved him. I thought I proved that, a few weeks ago."

"By sleeping with him?" Lorelai's countenance grew stiff. Rory froze.

"Well..."

"That doesn't exactly prove anything, sweets," Lorelai informed her. "In some cases it just proves that you're a slut."

"I'm not a slut!" Rory stood up angrily from the couch. Lorelai gently pulled her back to a sitting position.

"That's not what I said," she said softly. "I know you care about him. I get that. But Dean's a sensitive guy. Things are a little hazy for him, and you know he has a hard time trusting you, especially after you ditched him for Jess."

"That was a long time ago, Mom."

"But he hasn't forgot it."

"I don't even have feelings for him anymore!" Rory cried. "I want Dean!"

"I know, honey," Lorelai sighed. "I know."

Rory moaned and stood up. "I'm going to go to bed, I think."

"Okay. Do you mind if I quickly run over to the Inn and check up on Lisa? I'm a little worried, leaving her on her first night."

"Go ahead," Rory smirked. "I like Lisa. She's so nice."

"She is nice. I just hope she had fun with Max."

Lorelai left within a few moments, quietly shutting the door behind her.

Rory finished brushing her teeth and began climbing into bed when she heard the tap on the window. At first she jumped, thinking it was a branch. She cautiously padded over and in her shock, saw Jess's face at the window. She sighed and opened it.

"Go away, Jess." She began to shut it, but he caught her wrist.

"Wait, Rory. Please. We need to talk."

"I don't want to talk," she snapped shortly, but seeing the desperance on his face she sighed. "Fine."

"Can you come out?" he requested. Rory thought.

"Yeah. Hold on."

She quickly pulled on a pair of flipflops and a jacket and stepped outside, walking around to where Jess stood. She held back a scream of shock.

He wasn't alone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lisa's fingers clicked rapidly on the Dragonfly keyboard as the last two customers headed to bed. She smiled. She loved this job.

The customers were much nicer, more easygoing, than they had been at the Lux. It was an easy job, her ten pm to six am job, and she wouldn't trade it for the world.

Lorelai had just left after checking up on her, and then gone home to sleep and be with Rory. Who, Lisa was assured by Lorelai, was fine but melancholy. The clock now read a little after twelve and Lisa was beginning to feel the darkness closing in on her.

She was mildly comforted that Jackson was gone, but she still felt skittish, especially since it was so late. Something gave her the creeps.

As she finished her work at the computer, the phone rang, startling her. She quickly answered it to Lorelai's frantic voice.

"Rory's gone."


	18. Plunging Into Further Despair

"Lorelai, calm down," Lisa pleaded as soon as she arrived at her house half an hour later. Lorelai was sobbing as several officers, Luke, Sookie, and Dean attempted to console her. She'd called Dean before Lisa had arrived, desperate for answers. Despite the recent breakup he'd been out of his mind with worry.

"I called Paris, she's not at the dorm, I called Emily and still no," she choked out. "She was here before I left, she's not anywhere in Stars Hollow..."

"She'll be fine, Lorelai," Sookie tried to assure her weakly, but Lisa could tell that she herself had her doubts.

As her cell phone rang, she guiltily backed into the corner of the room.

"Jackson, you bastard."

"Hiya, Leese," he piped cheerfully.

"What have you done with her?"

"Who?" he replied sweetly.

"You know who."

"Well, see, the thing is, I didn't do anything, just provided a bit of encouragement. Jess, on the other hand..."

"Who?"

"You'll see."

"Let her go. Is this about me?"

"Not really. Just makes the thing that is about you a hell of a lot easier."

Lisa's stomach fell.

"So, do you like this kid? Care about her welfare? Proud of her accomplishments?"

"Yes," Lisa fought tears as Max showed up.

"Then be at 42 Sunrose Lane in ten minutes. Alone."

Lisa choked. "Fine." Click.

Lisa turned to the crowd surrounding Lorelai.

"Who's Jess?" she asked loudly. All heads swivelled to her.

"What?" Lorelai croaked as a policeman ran over.

"Look, Lorelai," he panted, holding up a strip of fabric.

"That's from Rory's pajama bottoms," Lorelai realized.

"We found it outside."

"What about Jess? Lisa, what..." Lorelai pressed.

"Jackson Rippner just called me," she explained. "He has Rory, with someone named Jess..."

"Luke!" Lorelai screamed, lunging at him. "What the fuck has your nephew done?" Sookie grabbed her arm to restrain her.

"I don't know!" he cried frantically. Then he turned to Lisa. "What did he want?"

"I have to go meet him," Lisa replied shakily. "Now. Alone."

"You're not going alone," several voices protested, Luke's and Max's being the loudest.

"If I don't, they'll hurt her," Lisa sighed. A policeman strolled over, handing her a tiny device.

"You'll go alone," he explained, clipping it to the waistband of her skirt. "But we'll be listening should anything happen."

With that, Lisa stepped out into the forboding darkness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why are you doing this, Jess?" Rory's tears slid down her cheeks as Jackson tightly tied her wrists. Jess didn't answer.

"Aw, now, in due time, my dear," Jackson whispered in her ear. She shrank away from him.

"And you," she pressed. "Why are you here? Why are you doing this to me?"

Jackson tightly grabbed her chin and forced their eyes to make contact. "For me, Rory, it's all about business. This is my company's business. Jess is my company's business. You are his leverage. But guess what? You also help me contend with a little personal business."

Rory blinked. "I don't get it."

"You're a bright girl. It has to do with your mother's friend."

"Sookie?"

Jackson slapped her in frustration. She gasped, and Jess angrily ran to Jackson's side. Jackson put a strong hand on his shoulder.

"No, not Sookie. Lisa. Lisa Reisert. You see, we have a little personal matter that needs clearing up."

"So when she gets here...you'll...you'll let me go?"

"No. When and if you get let go, it will be Jess's call." Rory looked desperately to Jess. He shook his head.

"I still want you, Rory."

"And you had to kidnap me to tell me that?"

He nodded sadly. "Unfortunately so."

At the knock on the door, everyone fell silent. Rory's heart rose in anticipation as Jackson flipped his hair and strode over, radiating everything cocky.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As soon as Lisa knocked, the door was flung open. Jackson roughly grabbed her arm and dragged her inside the building.

"Let go of me, you little fucker," she screamed at him. He slammed her against the wall.

"Good to see you too, sweetheart," he greeted her. Her face was livid as she scanned the room, her eyes finally falling on Rory. Her wrists were tied behind a chair on the opposite end of the small apartment room.

A small machine beeped, and Jackson's face grew annoyed.

"Jess," he beckoned the boy over. He was cute, Lisa thought. Cute, but with the same cold, calculating face as Jackson.

"What is it, boss?" Lisa cringed at the terminology. What idiot would ever fall under Jackson's thumb?

"Sedate her," he gestured to Rory. Rory shook her head wildly.

"No," Jess refused. Jackson glared at him.

"Do it," he ordered, his eyes zeroing in on Jess's. Jess sighed, and held out a hand for the drugs which Jackson handed him. "We need her unconscious for the ride."

Jess nodded and begrudgingly inserted the syringe into Rory's arm. She screamed once, and then fell silent.

"Get her out to the car." Jess nodded again like a good dog and lifted Rory into his strong thin arms.

Once he was out of the room Jackson whipped out his Ka-Bar. Lisa fought against him, biting at the arms that gripped hers against the wall.

"No fighting now," he ordered, his free hand grazing her body. She restrained her tears as Jackson's hand stopped on her waist. He lifted the end of her shirt up and plucked the recording device from her waistband. She moaned in despair.

"Nice thinking," he nodded as he dropped it to the floor and crushed it under his foot. "But not nice enough."


	19. Information Is Sometimes Painful

The radio picked up Jackson's words and Lorelai began crying again.

"...sedate her..."

She heard Rory's scream and fell into Luke's arm.

"My baby..."

"Sh, honey, we'll get her back," Luke stroked her head.

"..no fighting now," they heard Jackson tell Lisa. Max lept up.

"What is he doing to her?" he shouted. "We have to find them!"

"Shh," the policeman hushed him.

"Nice try, Lisa." That was all they heard before a horrible crunching sound, and then an earsplitting siren-like noise.

"He broke it," Luke stated flatly. "The fucker broke the machine."

"Now what?" Sookie sighed.

"Now, we send out further search parties to nail this bastard," the officer stood. "I'm going to go back to the station and get to work. You folks going to stay here? We'll call you with any news we get."

Lorelai sighed and chewed her lip. "I guess. Not much else we can do, I guess."

He left, and Max, Luke, Lorelai, Sookie, and Dean remained in the kitchen of the Gilmore home.

"I'm going to call Mom," Lorelai said dazedly. Luke nodded sympathetically.

"I'm going to call Jackson," Sookie sighed. They all jumped at the name. "My husband," she added.

"I'm going to go find Lisa," Max pulled on his coat. Luke frowned.

"What?" he snapped. "You can't. The cops will."

"Well, I'm not going to sit around here," he spat. Dean stood alongside him.

"I'm coming too," he looked Max straight in the eye. Max sighed and surrendered.

"Fine. Luke?"

"What about Lorelai and Sookie?" he nodded at the girls in the living room.

"They can't come. They'll get hurt," Max stated firmly. Luke pondered this, and then agreed.

"We'll leave a note, and get out of here."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I hate you," Lisa informed Jackson as he ushered her to a seat.

"Aw, really?" he replied sweetly as she begrudgingly sat. Rory's unconscious body sat behind her with Jess.

"She's just a kid," Lisa pleaded. "Let her be."

"Let it be, let it be," Jackson sang the Beatles tune, giving Lisa further reason to throw up. Once he received a suitable glare he really did let it be. "No can do. I need Jess, Jess needs Rory, I need you."

"What do you need me for?"

Jackson didn't answer, just fiddled with the Fresh Air magazine.

"What do you need me for?" she repeated.

"Did you know that they sell cocktails on this flight?" he informed her with interest. "You want some vodka, or something?" Lisa gripped his arm, her nails digging into his skin.

"WHAT DO YOU NEED ME FOR?"

He sighed. "If you must know, I've grown quite smitten."

Lisa drew back. "With me?"

"With you."

She shuddered. "What do you want me to do? Just leave Rory alone. I'll do anything."

Jackson raised an eyebrow. "Really? Hm. That offer is tempting. But my boss'll be pissed if I let Jess go. And he said no way, Jose, unless he gets Rory."

"For long does he want her?"

"Well...till death do them part."

"What?" Lisa cried. Jackson shushed her.

"Sh, sh. He hasn't popped the question yet. Well, its not really a question, since she doesn't have a choice. But yeah. That's the plan."

"I hope you burn," Lisa snarled. "Soliciting this poor innocent girl like this. It's nothing more than slave trafficking."

"Basically...yeah," he admitted. "But she's not legally a child. Definitely not poor, or innocent. I don't feel bad about it."

Lisa became shocked with realization. "You're...you're not..."

"Oh no," he replied cheerfully. "I'm not into that. That legal crap. Jess is, though. Once he's tied the knot with Ms. Gilmore, she's legally obligated to him."

"Well, when can I go home?"

"Never."

"I thought you said..."

"I said I didn't want to marry you. I didn't say that I wasn't a strong supporter of premarital sex."

Lisa slapped him across the face. "Bastard!"

He slammed her wrists down to the armrest. "What's wrong, can't take the nitty-gritty? Well, get used to it. And to me. We're going to be together for a long, long time."

And Lisa wished, more than anything, that Max was sitting next to her instead of this coldhearted monster.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lorelai hung up the phone and turned to Sookie as she shut her cell phone.

"Davie's still asleep," Sookie said as the clock chimed three. "Jackson's going to come by when he wakes up, for support."

"That's great of him," Lorelai admitted. "Mom's coming over soon. I tried to tell her not to, but she's convinced that she's obligated to. You know, as the grandmother."

"Of course," Sookie blinked. "Was she upset?"

"Frantic," Lorelai agreed.

"I can't imagine how you feel," Sookie said sympathetically.

"No, I doubt it," Lorelai said simply. "Want some coffee?"

"I'd love some."

"You guys, want some coffee?" Lorelai shouted to Max and Luke as she walked into the kitchen. "Guys?" She stopped dead and snatched the note from the counter.

_Went to find Lisa/Rory. Too dangerous for you guys. Love from Max, Dean, Luke_

"Those assholes," Lorelai cursed under her breath.


	20. Rory's Bright Idea

Rory fumbled her heavy eyelids open, feeling queasy.

"Morning, sunshine," Jess greeted. Rory moaned, unable to form words. "Nice nap?"

She still didn't answer. Finally, as she realized with dread that they were aboard a plane, she spoke. "Where are we going?"

Jess hesitated. "France."

"Why? Why? Where's Lisa?" Rory jumped.

Jess pointed to the two seats ahead of them. "She's up there, with Jackson. We're going to France because A, that's where headquarters is, and B, it's a nice place to have a home."

"A home?"

"With me."

She scowled. "No! I want to go back to Stars Hollow, with Mom, and Luke, and...Dean."

Jess frowned angrily. "Too bad. You're staying with me. Anyway, that jerk broke up with you, if I do recall."

Rory felt the sheer feeling of claustrophobia creeping in on her. "Were you watching me?"

"What do you think?"

She felt the bile rise in her throat and anxiously fumbled with the clasp on her seatbelt. "I have to use the restroom, Jess."

Jess sighed and stood to let her past. "Just hurry up."

Rory pushed past him and walked quickly to the lavatory. Once inside, she locked the door and hastily emptied the contents of her stomach. Slowly she dragged herself back up on her feet and rinsed out her mouth.

She'd no idea why Jess wanted her, especially now. She looked a wreck, her ponytail was halfway out, and frizzing around the clip. Her eyes were puffy and bloodshot from crying, her skin flushed. Rory put some soap on her hands to wash them.

And suddenly got an idea.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So how about those cocktails, Leese?" Jackson persisted. Lisa gave him a demeaning look. "I'll even guess your drink. I'm feeling...Seabreeze."

"Wrong," she snapped. "I don't drink any more."

"At all?" he raised his eyebrows. "Wow. Congratulations."

"Yeah, well, I got thinking that if I hadn't drank so much before the red-eye, I would have had a clearer mind. And been able to kill you."

He snorted. "You wouldn't be able to kill me."

"You're strong, Jack, but you're stupid," she grinned triumphantly but it vanished quickly as his hand gripped her arm tightly on the armrest, the nails digging into her skin.

"Ow, Jackson," she winced and tried to pull away, but he held steadfast. "Jackson, you're hurting me."

"Don't undermine me, Leese," he snarled, releasing her with a jerk. She flew back against the window.

"Asshole," she muttered under her breath.

Jackson smiled coldly and turned back to look at Jess. When he saw Rory's empty seat, he unbuckled and turned to speak to Jess.

"Where is she?" he growled.

"She-she just went to the bathroom," Jess replied nervously, confusion lining his face. "Why-"

But Jackson was already storming down the aisle towards the restroom.


	21. Intelligent, Annoying Friends

Rory finished her message and rinsed off her hands. 15C HAS BOMB. She opened the door and the light began to turn off. She gasped as she saw Jackson in front of her.

"Hiya, Rory," he greeted coldly, spotting her message for help on the wall. He roughly shoved her back inside, and the vacancy sign switched back to Occupied.

"Whatcha doin', Rory?" he asked, his voice low and angry. She shook and tried to fight him as he forced her up against the wall. But it was no use, as he was much bigger and Rory never had been one for lifting weights.

"I hope you've realized that you've just put countless lives in danger by your little stunt," he informed her. Rory jolted in shock.

"Wha-what?"

"Yeah, see, if you don't marry Jess tomorrow, your entire dorm building is rigged to blow."

Rory couldn't speak. Marry Jess? What?

Her dorm. Her friends. Martin, Logan, Paris, Tana, Janet...

"Please, don't," she begged, tears streaming down her face. "Please."

"Now, Rory," he wiped the tears from her bright blue eyes. She cringed. "I don't want to. But don't give me reason to."

Rory pulled away from his hand. "Why can't you just leave me alone? Me and Lisa?"

"Must I explain this again?" he sighed impatiently. "Tell you what. When we get to Nice, I'll explain everything to you and Ms. Reisert."

"I get that you need me for Jess," Rory snapped. "But why does Lisa have to be involved."

"Well, you see, my dear, it's a crazy little thing called love."

"Queen," she replied automatically.

"Excuse me?"

"That's a Queen song."

Jackson raised his eyebrows. "My, aren't we educated."

"Damn straight."

"Your mother raised you well, I must admit," he said with bravado. "Where's the daddy?"

Rory looked at him angrily. "None of your business."

"Dead?" he said with no remorse.

"No. He's living with his new family in Boston, if you must know."

"Isn't it a little juvenile of you to be holding a grudge against your dad just because he's getting some with another woman?" Jackson scowled. "How old are you anyway?"

"I'm almost twenty. Isn't it a little juvenile for you to threaten women in bathrooms?" she spat at him. The saliva landed near his eye as she raised an arm to slap him. He angrily pinned her arm to the wall above her head. With his other hand he wiped the liquid from his face and onto a paper towel. Then he descended on her, gripping her throat. She sputtered once and her hands clawed at him.

"Watch what you do very carefully, Ms. Gilmore," Jackson threatened. "Lisa learned a while ago that little stunts like those only succeed to further piss me off. I don't care how many rock song lyrics you know, how much Lisa likes you, or how badly Mariano is in love with you, I won't hesitate to inflict pain worse than this. Understand?" he shook her, hands still on her neck. Finally, he released her and she slid against the side of the wall, gasping for air. Jackson patted her cheek.

"Understand?"

She choked. "Ye-yes."

"Peachy." Jackson wiped the soap from the mirror and Rory watched with a sinking heart.

"Well," he straightened his dress shirt and slacks and shot a lazy grin at Rory. "Thanks for the quickie."

She scowled as he opened the door and gestured her out.

As she walked down the aisle, she heard an old woman stop Jackson in the aisle.

"You shall surely burn in hell, you sinner," she snarled. "For corrupting a young girl like that."

Rory almost felt like smiling as Jackson got busted for being in the Mile High Club.

She shakily took her seat next to Jess. He looked at her.

"Better?"

"No," she snapped.

Jackson passed them and glanced at Lisa's empty seat.

"Dammit, Jess, you idiot!"

Jess started. "Wha-what?"

"Where did she go?"

Jess shook his head again in confusion and Jackson took off down the aisle yet again.


	22. Punishment

Lisa tapped her fingers anxiously on the armrest and bit her lip. She glanced quickly behind her, where Jess's nose was buried in a magazine. She silently, stealthily rose and tiptoed down the aisle.

After getting away from Jess's line of sight, she tracked down a flight attendant.

"Please," she begged, gripping the blonde girl's arm. "Help me, please."

"Miss, what-"

"There's a man on the plane, well two men, that kidnapped me and my friend, you have to help me, please."

"Ma'am, I can't-"

"Lisa," Jackson took her arm. Lisa tried to pull it away but his grip was unrelenting. "Refrain from displaying your acting skills for the attendant here. I'm afraid she's taking you quite seriously. Ever seen Flightplan?" he asked the stewardess. She nodded as relief flashed over her young face.

"No, I-"

"Come on, sweetheart." Jackson guided her to her seat. She finally wrenched her arm away and sullenly sank into the seat.

"Seems you and Rory are on the same brain-wave today."

Lisa froze. "What?"

"She tried a little plea for help, too. Wrote on the mirror with soap. Sound familiar?"

"Good for her. You didn't hurt her, did you?"

"Nah...just roughed her up a bit."

"That would be hurting her," Lisa rolled her eyes as Jackson turned to Jess.

"We need to talk. Right now." Jess nodded hesitantly.

"If either of you move a muscle while we're gone, I swear there'll be hell to pay," Jackson threatened. Rory desperately wanted to reply back with something sarcastic, something along the lines of, "at ease, Adolf" but refrained from doing so. She and Lisa both complied with sulky nods. Once he was out of sight, she snuck out of her seat to talk to Lisa.

"Hey," she said quietly. Lisa smiled softly.

"Hi."

"What do you make of all this?"

"I don't know. They're a great pair, Jackson and Jess, eh?"

"I agree. That company really picks 'em."

"Do you have any idea what's really, really going on?" Lisa questioned Rory hopefully. Rory shrugged.

"You probably know as much as I do."

"Which is?"

"Jackson and Jess are taking us to France, where, if all goes as planned, I'm marrying Jess." Lisa cringed.

"Not if I can help it," she said, leaning in to tell Rory her plan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You need to watch yourself very carefully, pal," Jackson snarled to Jess. Jess glared at him.

"You were the one who wanted me to come work at your stupid company," Jess snapped. "I don't even know what you expect of me."

"I should have sent you through training before I gave you your little...prize," Jackson ran a disgruntled hand through his hair. "But listen. This is how things go from now on: Lisa and Rory try to escape, you _catch_ them. If you don't, you're punished. That clear?"

"Crystal," Jess replied coolly.

"Peachy. Now come on. They're probably doing something I disapprove of."

When they sidled back to their seats, they found Lisa leaning against her window and Rory, behind her, flipping through the Fresh Air magazine. Jackson and Jess eyed them suspiciously.

"What did you do?"

"Talk about paranoid," Rory grumbled, rolling her eyes as the guys sat down and the plane began to make its descent.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Luke opened his cell phone excitedly as he, Max, and Dean sat briefly in the plastic airport chairs.

:I can't believe I forgot that I had this number," he murmured, tapping into his address book.

"Wait, how do you have Rippner's number again?" Max asked.

"He called me to ask something about the diner job the other day and I saved the number."

"Well, thank God you were on the ball," Dean added.

"Okay, Max, ready?" Max nodded, his phone poised. "476-9990."

"Got it." He pressed send. A few moments later, Jackson's deep, slightly raspy voice spoke.

"Rippner."

"What the hell did you do to them, you bastard?"

"Well, well, well, so we finally meet, Mr...Medena, correct? Pleasure."

"Whatever. Where are they?"

"Who?"

"You know who."

"Oh. Well, see, I'm awfully busy. I was just getting ready to make love to your girlfriend." Max heard Lisa cry out angrily and his fists clenched furiously.

"Touch her and I swear to God-"

"Now, now, Max, you shouldn't swear, especially not to God. Anyway, don't be so naive. Lisa loves it. She actually asked me to, would you believe it? Not quite faithful, that one. Kinky, too." Now Max knew Rippner was doing it to get a rise out of him.

"Listen. Can I just talk to her?"

"After the way you just profanely threatened my life, I don't know," Jackson's voice was cold but still held the mocking lilt.

A second later, though, he put Lisa on the line.

"Max, oh god, thank god," Lisa cried.

"Leese, sweetie, I need to know where you are," Max said firmly as Dean and Luke leaned in to hear. "Tell me where you are, please. And are you with Rory?"

"And Jess," Luke added in a whisper.

"Yeah, and Jess."

"Well, we just landed in..." he heard her cry out softly and then Jackson's muttered voice. Max cursed quietly. "Yes, I'm with Rory and Jess."

"I want to talk to Rory," Luke whispered. Max nodded.

"Ok, Leese, listen, I have to go, but Luke wants to talk to Rory," Max said.

"Ok. Hold on."

"I'll see you soon, Lisa."

"Max?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you." He swallowed and blinked back tears but couldn't respond before Jackson took the phone again.

"Why, there's our good ol' fashioned loverboy," he snapped. Max knew Lisa's comment had gotten to him.

"Queen."

"What?"

"That's a Queen song."

"You talk to Rory too much."

"Speaking of which, Luke wants to-"

"Talk to her? I don't think so. You pretty much used up your minutes with Lisa, pal."

"_My_ minutes. Not Luke's."

"Fine," he growled, thrusting the phone at Rory.

"Hello?" Max handed the phone to Luke.

"Rory, sweetie, are you okay? Has he hurt you?"

"No. Jess doesn't hurt me."

"And Jackson?"

"Um..." her voice was almost faint.

"Rory, has he hurt you?"

"He didn't...you know..." Rory said. Luke got the picture. "I'm fine. Just a little bruised."

"He touches you one more time," Luke growled threateningly. "Listen, sweetheart, we're trying to get to you and Lisa, you just need to tell us where you are or where you're headed."

"I can't." Rory looked up around her in the crowded airport.

"Just Rory, please, tell me." Rory bit her lip as Jess and Jackson ushered them to the monorail. She looked at Lisa, and, ever so slightly, Lisa nodded.

"Nice. We just landed in France."

That was as far as she got before the line was disconnected.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"They're in France," Luke announced, quickly standing and gathering his bag. "Come on."

"Where are we going?" Dean broke into a run to keep up with him and Max, and Dean was a tall boy.

"Where do you think we're going?"


	23. Escape

"What the hell do you think you were doing?" Jackson snapped, taking the phone.

"I think I was talking to my mother's boyfriend," Rory responded smugly, plastering an innocent grin on her face. "Why? That a problem?"

"Only if you mentioned a location," he growled. "Which, if I'm not mistaken, you did."

"Well, then I think you're mistaken," Rory confirmed solemnly. "Very, very mistaken."

Lisa laughed. Jackson scowled at her and Jess looked uncertain.

Rory then reached up and scratched the back of her ear. Lisa acted quickly, kicking Jackson in the back of the knees. By reflex his knees gave out and he tumbled to the floor. Lisa and Rory took off, Jess following with a livid face. He lost sight of them when they entered the monorail. The doors slammed shut in his face, and as it sped away Lisa and Rory each gave him the finger.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lorelai angrily paced in the airport. She had no doubt the guys had flown out to find Rory and Lisa. She just didn't know where exactly they'd gone.

Lorelai tried reaching Luke on his phone, but just received his voicemail. She left a brief explanatory message and then decided to just sit and wait.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Did you find them?" Jackson asked angrily as Jess strode back over, breathing heavily.

"No. The got on the damn train. Who knows where they are by now?"

"Wait," Jackson pulled out his laptop and turned it on. Instantly a map popped up with a blinking red light.

"I slipped this onto Lisa when she was sleeping on the plane," Jackson explained. "In case something like this happened." The light was moving quickly down some marked French street.

"She's in a cab, headed somewhere, I think," Jess muttered. "Hotel, maybe?"

"I don't know," Jackson replied angrily. "But we'll find out. And when we catch up to them, there'll be hell to pay."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Luke checked his voicemail as the plane landed in Nice several hours later. There was one from Lorelai.

"Luke you asshole!" she yelled. Luke held the phone away from his ear. "How could you do that to me? I want to know where the fuck you're going so I can help. Call me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Several hours later, after they'd checked into a cheap Nice hotel, Lisa tried to call Luke's cell phone with the number Rory had given her. But the line was busy and went straight to his voicemail, so she didn't even leave a message.

"Well, I'm going to take a shower," Lisa sighed, standing. Rory lept up next to her.

"No," she begged. "Don't leave me! Please, I'm so...so scared."

"Okay, okay," Lisa gathered the girl in her arms as Rory began sobbing.

"I'm so scared, Lisa..."

"I am too, Rory. Just try to be strong." They held each other tightly until Rory drew back. Lisa looked at her face, and saw confusion playing out under the tears.

"What?"

"Your back," she frowned. "Something's on your back."

Lisa reached up under her shirt. Something hard was stuck to it, near the collar. She tugged roughly until it came off, then held it out to Rory.

"It's a tracking device!" Lisa cried. "They're tracking us!" She quickly ran to the window.

"What do we do?"

"I have an idea," Lisa explained.


	24. Mass Confusion

Jackson stretched in the small motel room. He'd fallen asleep for several hours, despite his best efforts not to.

"Jess, you been watching the monitor?" Jess woke with a start.

"No..."

Jackson scowled and grabbed the laptop.

"Aw, shit," he growled. "They're at the airport. We shouldn't have left there. Come on."

Jess pulled on his jacket and followed Jackson out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lisa didn't breathe again until she'd returned back to the hotel. It had been easy, setting the device on the woman's bag for a random flight. She hoped it was to somewhere far away. Like Alaska.

It would have been easier just to break the thing, but that would keep Jackson and Jess in France looking for them, and she wanted them millions of miles away.

Once she had regreeted the relieved Rory, they called Luke, Dean, and Max.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Luke's phone rang as they were leaving the airport.

"Luke!" It was Lisa!

"God, Lisa, where are you?"

"We got away, Luke! We tricked them!"

Luke triumphantly raised his fist in the air. "That's great!"

"We're at the...Pierre Cristoff Hotel. Can you find it?"

Luke glanced up as a cab pulled to the curb. "We'll be right there."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Luke hadn't said where he was when he'd called back. All he'd told her, his voice excited and relieved, was that they'd found Rory and Lisa, and that Lorelai should go home and rest. They would get on the next plane back.

So Lorelai, extremely relieved but extremely exhausted, fell asleep around two hours later as the clock struck two pm.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The tracking device traced Lisa back to Hartford.

"You're not too bright, Leese," Jackson had sneered to himself as he and Jess stepped off the plane back in Connecticut.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm so tired," Lisa grumbled as Max shook her shoulder gently to wake her.

"Jet lag," he said simply. "I'd give you more recup time, but we promised Lorelai we'd be back ASAP."

"I know," Lisa glanced at the clock. It was past six in the evening. "I'm up."

Luke and Dean woke Rory, and together the five of them headed yet again to the airport.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They managed to pinpoint the tracking device to a small café in Hartford. Jess and Jackson stormed in and scanned the place. Holding up his tracker, Jackson traced it all the way to...an elderly woman's bag. He cursed and stalked out.

Once they were back outside, Jackson cursed profoundly. Damn Lisa. She'd tricked him again.

"What now?" Jess scowled. Jackson looked at him. This kid was pissing him off. Suddenly, Jackson got an idea.

"Change of plans. We're going to force Lisa to come back to Stars Hollow."

"How?"

"By taking something that she wants."


	25. Love Me, Hate Me, Break Me

Rory slid into a window seat and Dean sat next to her.

"Is this okay?" he asked cautiously. "I mean, since we-"

"Its fine," she smiled weakly. "Just one thing. Can we switch spots? Window seats kinda make me feel claustrophobic now."

He nodded and they switched.

"Can we talk, Rory?" he asked as the plane made its ascent. She gripped the armrest but nodded grimly.

"About what?"

"Us."

"Dean, I admit that it was hard at first," she sighed. "But I don't hate you for breaking things off with me."

"Rory, I know that you don't," he argued. "But I was thinking, that night, after I left, before your mom called. Just because you're career-oriented doesn't mean you don't care about me."

"I-"

"Hold on. There's something else," he continued. "I realized, too, as soon as I had said those fatal words, that I'd made a mistake. A huge one. I know now, Rory, that you're the only girl for me, however cliched that may sound. I just hope you haven't changed your mind."

Rory's heart lifted to a point of elatedness and she scooted closer to Dean.

"Its not too late, Dean," she assured him. "I love you, you idiot."

"And I you."

Then they kissed and made up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You didn't...um...you know...with him, did you?" Max pressed Lisa. She shook her head fiercely.

"No. I didn't. He was just screwing with you, Max."

"I know, I know, its just that if he had, I'd never be able to live with myself."

"Why? Its not like it would be your fault."

"I know," he repeated. "But after what you said on the phone..."

"Oh."a flushed.

"Did you mean it?"

Lisa didn't answer. Max took her hand and gently touched her chin.

"Leese?"

"Yes, Max," she finally snapped. "I did. And I still do. I made a schoolgirl idiot out of myself, happy? Does that bring you joy?"

He raised an eyebrow. "The only joy I feel is in the comfort that we share the same feelings."

"You mean you-"

And then he silenced her with a kiss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lorelai awoke around nine at night and abandoned all hope of having a normal sleeping pattern that night. Her mouth felt dry so she padded downstairs for a drink. As she clicked on the kitchen light she screamed and grabbed an umbrella from the stand by the door. Instantly Jackson flew at her and twisted it out of her hands.

"Babette!" she screamed to her neighbor for help, but Jackson clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Good to see you, too, Lorelai," he greeted coldly. Jess stood and handed Jackson the duct tape.

Jackson pushed Lorelai into the kitchen chair and quickly and roughly bound her arms and ankles. Then he ripped a piece off and held it out.

"Now, its up to you if you want to scream or not," he informed her. "But if you do, on comes the tape and it'll probably be painful."

"I'll pass, thanks," Lorelai replied coolly. "Are you going to tell me why you're here or are you just going to play hostage thriller the whole time?"

Jackson slapped her and Jess turned away. Even though Lorelai hadn't been exactly cuddly to him when he'd dated Rory, he still didn't want to see her hurt.

Lorelai didn't break. She rarely cried, only did when she was alone or with Luke and Rory. She just calmly sat and raised her head high despite her stinging cheek.

"So, long story short, sweetheart, we're holding you here until Rory and Lisa arrive," Jackson explained. "Because they will."

"Go to hell," Lorelai snarled. Jackson's temper rose and he hit her harder this time, so hard the chair toppled over, taking her with it. He crouched down and whispered in her ear.

"I'll give you a piece of advice, Lore," he whispered patronizingly. Jess left the room. "Don't piss me off. After all, you see what it got Lisa? If she'd just complied on that flight, I'd have walked out of her life. But no, she had to try and be a heroine and you see where it got her? I came back for her. Now I don't want to kill you. But if you don't be a good girl I'm afraid all your boyfriend will find of you is your mutilated corpse."

Jackson hoisted the chair back up and placed the tape over her mouth. She began silently crying, praying to God to protect her Rory.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Good to be home," Rory hopped out of the car and stretched. Luke cut the engine and frowned at the house.

"She must be sleeping," he shrugged. "Because if she were awake the tv or music would be blaring."

"Well, she had a long night last night," Lisa agreed as Max helped her out. She smiled at him as Dean barreled out behind her. They began making their way inside but at the door Dean realized he'd forgotten his bag and ran back to get it.

"Mom?" Rory cried excitedly, flinging open the door. Luke, Max, and Lisa entered behind her, listening to silence.

"Lorelai?" Luke cautioned.

"Lorelai," Lisa called in a singsong voice, walking into the kitchen. Max and Luke followed but when she stiffly stopped short they plowed into her.

"Leese...?"

"If you want Lorelai to live, don't move a muscle."


	26. Finale

"What are you doing here, Jackson?" Lisa asked as he stepped towards her, grabbing both of her wrists together behind her back. She winced as he whispered in her ear.

"Just finishing the job, Leese."

Jess kept his weapon poised at Lorelai, his face cold and unmoving as Rory, Luke, and Max lined up on the opposite wall, against the fridge. Max was sickeningly reminded of an execution.

"Jess," Luke said solemnly. "Put that down."

Jess swiveled it to his uncle.

The women all inhaled sharply. Luke swallowed and closed his eyes.

"Well, hey, Uncle Luke," Jess said coyly. "How are things? How's the pile of garbage you call a diner? How's the girlfriend? Oh wait. Shouldn't you be springing the questions on me? That was all you were ever good for."

"Why am I a villain because I tried to save you from screwing up your life, Jess?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean slung his bag over his shoulder and made his way back into the house. He was almost sad he missed seeing Lorelai and Rory reunite. That would have been a beautiful sight for sore eyes.

He heard voices in the kitchen. Jess's voice. His temper rose but he just silenced his stride and listened. Jess's back was turned, but Dean could see over his head. He knew Jackson was in the kitchen but couldn't see him or Lisa, which meant they were over by the sink. Rory, Max, and Luke were lined up by the fridge and they saw him. Rory's eyes began flowing over but he just held a finger to his lips. Lorelai was tied to a chair in the center of the room.

"...never there for me, Luke."

"I'm sorry, Jess. Don't do something you'll regret."

"Do you think this is all about you?" Jess snapped. "Its not. Right now, its about me, Jackson, Rory, and Lisa. If you three want to stand in the way, I'll have to kill you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jackson brushed Lisa's hair away from her eyes as he tightly held her on the other side of the room.

Her eyes filled with tears as he pressed her to his body. He was too close, tooclosetooclosetoo...

She knew Jess had a gun. But when Jackson withdrew a knife, she was shocked.

"Come on, Lisa," he began guiding her past Jess to Rory's bedroom. She cried out and fought against him. "Time to make amends..." As she stepped on his foot he dug the knife sharply into her chest, drawing blood. Max made a strangled noise but Jess's weapon prohibited movement.

He didn't have to worry anymore as Dean flew on Jess, both falling to the floor. The gun scuttled away as fists began to fly.

Max lunged at Jackson, throwing all caution to the wind. Lisa ducked and scrambled away as Jackson stabbed blindly at his attacker. She searched for the fallen firearm while Luke hastily began untying his girlfriend. Rory ran to call the police.

Luke finished untying Lorelai and Lorelai flew at Jess and Dean on the floor, a vase held high in her hands. She shakily threw it at Jess's head and he fell unconscious. Dean rose, bloodied.

Jackson and Max continued in their dance of death, Max blocking off Jackson's stabs with an umbrella. Finally he missed and Jackson drove the knife into Max's upper leg. He swallowed and fell, and Jackson lunged to get the phone from Rory. She screamed and he toppled her to the floor.

"See, Rory, I always win," he sneered as she flailed beneath him. "I killed off your little friend Mr. Medena. Now tell me, who's one-up?"

Lisa ran to Max's side. Granted, an organ hadn't been hit, but he was still losing blood fast. And consciousness.

"Lisa," he gripped her hand. "I love you..."

"No, Max," she said trying to be firm, but her quavery voice betraying her. "Come on now, you'll be fine. Just stay awake."

"Leese..." his eyes began to shut. She cried and gripped his hand tighter.

"I love you, Max."

Luke flew atop Jackson, ripping from Rory. She tumbled away as Lorelai found Jess's gun on the floor. Luke and Jackson sprang apart when she cocked and aimed it at Jackson. After that it was so quiet the only sounds heard were the rapidly approaching sirens.

"What are you going to do, Lorelai?" Jackson sneered quietly. "Shoot me?"

She nodded but her hand shook.

"Doesn't matter if you do," he threatened. "I won't die. I will come back for Lisa. Oh, don't worry about Rory. Jess is as good as dead after this." Luke swallowed hard. "So what, Lorelai? Do it. I dare you. But I doubt you have the gumption."

Lisa ran to her friend's arm. "Lorelai-"

"Sh."

"Do it."

"I-I..ca-"

"See, Leese, she can't," Jackson sneered. A gunshot rang out in the room and everyone turned to look at Lorelai. Her face was ghastly white and her jaw fell agape as she dropped the gun to the floor. Officers stormed the room.

Jackson lay, trembling slightly on the floor when Lisa walked over to him.

"I don't know why I'm saying goodbye," she whispered to him. "You know, maybe if you weren't an asshole...we could have had something. Bye, Jack."

Then she walked away. Walked back to Max.


	27. Epilogue

"So he's going to be okay?" Lisa wrung her hands and the doctor laughed.

"Yes, Ms. Reisert. Mr. Medena is going to be just fine. Now go sit down." She nodded and took a seat next to Lukeand Rory.

"How's Lorelai doing?" she asked Rory.

Rory smiled. "She's alright, just got a concussion. Cuts and bruises, too."

"Yeah, I saw. That one on her head looked pretty serious. I hope they stitch it-" Lisa stood to remind the doctor but Luke gently pulled her back down.

"Leese," he smiled warmly at her. "Let them do their jobs."

"Okay, okay," Lisa tried to calm herself. "I just hate hospitals. Whenever I've been here its been from a time with a lot of painful memories." Luke nodded knowingly as an older couple stormed in and marched up to Luke, a nervous young man skittering behind them. Luke stood.

"You, diner boy," the redheaded woman snapped as Rory ran to hug the man. "Where's our daughter?"

"Uh hi, Emily, Richard, Chris," Luke nervously shoved his hands in his pockets. "Did-uh-Rory-call you?"

Rory shifted guiltily.

"Yes, she did!" Emily replied haughtily. "And why shouldn't she? We're her grandparents...and father!"

"Well, she's fine, Mrs Gilmore," Luke answered her. "She's in there, just got a mild concu-"

He didn't get a chance to finish as all three brushed past him into Lorelai's room. Shrugging, Luke sat back down.

"Nasty little surprise for her when she wakes up," he chuckled, adjusting his royal blue baseball cap.

"Does Lorelai not get along with her parents?" Lisa asked as Dean returned with coffee.

"Not at all," Luke shook his head. "There's been bad blood there ever since Lorelai got pregnant with Rory, dropped out of high school, and ran away to Stars Hollow." Lisa nodded with raised eyebrows, figuring it was a story meant for later.

"Ma'am?" a doctor strode to Lisa. She stood.

"You can go see Mr. Medena, if you'd like. Oh, and Ms. Gilmore is being released shortly."

"Great, thanks," Lisa smiled. "I'll go talk to Max now. I imagine Lorelai will want to speak to him after."

She quietly entered Max's room. He was awake, but his eyelids were half closed. Lisa gently brushed his hair back from his face.

"Hey, Leese," he greeted sleepily.

"Hi, sweetie," she murmured. "You doing okay?"

"Yeah. Pretty tipsy, though," he yawned.

"Thank you Max," she smiled. "Thanks for everything. You saved me from..." she broke off, choking on tears.

"I told you, I wouldn't let him touch you," Max replied. "I knew one of us had to die."

"Um..." Lisa shifted in her seat.

"What?"

"He didn't die. They brought him to a heavily guarded room to be treated."

"Oh," Max sighed. "Well, at least he'll finally be locked up, right?"

"Yeah," Lisa laughed as there was a knock on the door. She saw many faces and smiled at Max. "Can they...?"

"Of course," he replied eagerly, squeezing her hand.

"Come in," she called and in barreled Luke, Dean, Rory, and Lorelai.

"Hey, Max," Lorelai perched on the edge of his bed. "How are you doing, buddy?"

"I should ask you the same question," he said, noting various bandages on her head.

She shrugged. "I'm fine," Lorelai replied. "Has anyone heard anything on Jess?"

"I did," Luke admitted shyly. "Since I'm a relative, you know...Liz is being called in case she wants to pay bail. Until then he's being charged with assisted kidnapping, etc." The rest of the group nodded.

"In a way, I still feel like they won," Rory muttered sadly. Lisa firmly took her hand.

"No, sweetie, they didn't. And they won't."

"Why?" Dean asked curiously.

"Because we have something they don't," Luke answered mysteriously.

"Which is?" Rory questioned.

"Friendship," Max told her. "And love for each other." He looked at Lisa as he said this.

"And that, my dear," Lorelai finished for him. "More so than physical strength, or guns, or knives, friendship is the most powerful thing."

**Author's Note-So I know the ending is slightly cliched. But oh, well. I HAPPEN TO LIKE IT. Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed. Please review, and let me know what you think on the idea of a sequel to this one. Cheers:)**


End file.
